Harry Potter and the Guardians Of The Prophet
by eXodus1
Summary: Discovering The Power Within.....Focusing The Powers of The Prophet.....The Prophet's Powers...Aren't Just Good......The Power Runs Through The Viens on Both Sides...*Chapter 10 is up...kickoff for the final chapters*
1. The Future ForeTold

Updates: Hello there people, I have been away doing things for school but now it is the summer and I will tell you something...These chapters will become a lot better in spelling and grammar. Chapters 10 - 17 (I don't know how many there will be yet) will be up as soon as possible with the most exciting events ever :) So just sit back and enjoy the ride (I know I am corny, give me a break). Also I know that the chapters have mistakes, these mistakes will be corrected or erased after I am done completing the story...Stay tuned :)  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 1: The Future Foretold  
  
It was a strangely quiet night on 4 Privet Drive. Surprisingly everyone was sound asleep, even Harry himself. Suddenly a pain erupted, not from his scar but from the top of his head. He started rubbing his head continually to stop the pain.  
  
"If these pains aren't from Voldemort, then what are they from?" Said Harry with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
The pain left as quickly as it came. As the pain went away Harry slowly went back to sleep. While Harry was asleep he started to have strange dreams about different families, some of them he knew, some of them he didn't...  
  
"No! Please don't!" An unknown voice said.  
  
"Seamus! Run! Now!" The unfamiliar voice of a lady said.  
  
Suddenly Harry knew that it was one of his friends, Seamus, who the lady had been talking about, Seamus's family about to be killed by Voldemort. As he saw Voldemort come into the house with a blast from his wand. There was a bright green blast and Harry woke up in a cold sweat, with his scar throbbing with an unspeakable pain. At this point Harry bowled over and nearly passed out from all the pain in his scar. At this point Harry is more concerned than before he had the dream.   
  
"This is serious.... Ought to write Sirus in the morning telling him about what happened tonight." Said Harry with a tired expression.  
  
After those two events happened Harry went to bed, this time finally having the rest of the night peaceful as ever. The next morning was just are terrible as last night.  
  
"Get up and come down stairs to wash the dishes NOW!" Said Petunia banging on his bedroom door.  
  
"You were sound asleep so I didn't wake you up for breakfast" Said Petunia with a small grin on her face.  
  
"Yeah thanks a lot Aunt" Said Harry sarcastically with a slight frown.  
  
After washing the dishes Harry went up to his room where at the head of his bed was his trunk full of his Hogwarts items. He took out his "Advanced Transfiguration" book and started to read. While catching up on his homework he decided to send his letter to Sirius telling him about the dream.  
  
Dear Sirus,  
  
Last night was very scary; I had a dream about my friend Seamus, in my dream Seamus's family was getting killed. Voldemort was there busting through the door while a lady I think was his mother because it couldn't see her face because she was hiding her face while telling Seamus away. When he started laughing I started to feel a tingle in my scar and then he used the Killing Curse on the and from that spell it caused my scar to start burning out of control which caused me to wake up. That is it for now, in meanwhile take care of your self wherever you are  
  
Harry  
  
Quietly, he woke up hedwig to deliver his letter.  
  
"Good morning Hedwig" Harry said.  
  
Hedwig hooted a good morning back at him.  
  
"Could you take this letter to Sirus for me right now?" Asked Harry.  
  
Hedwig give a happy hoot of responsibility and a gentle nipping to his finger and flew out the open window. In the meantime at the Weasleys everything was normal (amazingly) for a while.  
  
"I wonder what Harry is up to now days?" Ron said, mimicking an elderly man.  
  
"He is most likely thinking of ways to get rid of you" Ginny replied with a grin.  
  
"Just because you like him so much doesn't mean you can try to get me out of the picture" Ron said start to laugh.  
  
"Shut up!" Yelled Ginny blushing and running up to her room.  
  
Back at the Dursley's home not a lot was getting done but as usual just a lot of yelling directed at Harry.  
  
"Dad! Dad! Harry is saying things about the M word!" Dudley cried out  
  
"I didn't say anything about magic to that fat boy!" Yelled Harry from his bedroom.  
  
Just then Vernon's face went from purple to deep crimson red as he stomped up to Harry's room.  
  
"How many times have I told you!? There is no mentioning of the M word in this household, and how dare you talk about my son in that way!" Bellowed Vernon who could be heard throughout the whole house.  
  
"It isn't my fault you and him are scared of the word and it is also not my fault he is fat it is your fault" Yelled Harry with great fire in his eyes.  
  
"How dare you talk about my son like that!" Replied Vernon.  
  
"Enough of this could you PLEASE let me get back to the studies?" Said Harry cutting his Uncle off in the middle of the sentence.  
  
"Fine then! But if I ever hear you talking like that again or saying that word you will be in a great deal of trouble DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Howled Vernon.  
  
"Yes I hear you now leave" Said Harry rolling his eyes hardly listening.  
  
"That is all" Said Vernon while stomping back down the stairs.  
  
After that little conversation everything went as it normally does around the Dursley's home, everyone blamed Harry for everything that went wrong around the house. The day of Harry's birthday the Dursley's did nothing, but an unexpected surprise came for Harry, in fact, there were twelve.  
  
"Hey honey do you hear that noise?" Vernon said uneasy with himself  
  
"No honeykinns I didn't hear anything" Sweetly replied Petunia  
  
Just at that moment the fireplace erupted with amazing green flames.  
  
At first there was only yelling of many people talking at once then surprisingly people starting popping out of the fire place one by one until all twelve where right in the middle of the Durleys living room.  
  
"Not these people again!" Said a shocked and quite angry Vernon.  
  
"Yes it is us again Mr. Dursley" said a calm Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Hey Harry! Great news you get to come live with us for the rest of the summer!" Said an excited Ron.  
  
"Really I get to live with you!?" Replied an excited Harry.  
  
"Yes!" All replied yelling and laughing at the some time.  
  
At this comment for once in the whole summer Mr. Dursley looked happier than he could ever be, thinking that Harry Potter would finally go away from him so early in the summer.  
  
"Well I will pack your things Harry so you can head off" Said a rather joyful Vernon.  
  
"Thanks I didn't know you cared" Said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Well Harry it is time to go" Said Mr. Weasley checking his pocket watch.  
  
"All right lets go!" Said Harry happily as Vernon was tugging his trunk downstairs.  
  
"Ok everyone lets get a move on" Said Arthur.  
  
"Hey I don't want to be here another second lets go!" Whispered Arthur to hurry the group of people along.  
  
"Ah here we go" Arthur said when grabbing the floo power up of his pocket.  
  
As he threw the powder into the fire it started once again to change color from blazing yellow and red to dark green. Once it changed colors each one of the Weasleys stepped up to the fire and yelled "The Burrow" and became engulfed into the fantastic dark green flames.  
  
"Well nothing to say but bye" Said Harry without a second look.  
  
As Harry called out "The Burrow" he too got engulfed by the flames. Suddenly he started spinning faster and faster. He felt like the spinning would never stop, until he hit the floor of the Burrow.  
  
"Ouch" Said Harry pretending to cry.  
  
"Don't be a baby Harry honestly" Hermione called as she walked into the room.  
  
"Hey I can cry if I want to" Said Harry starting to whine.  
  
"Blamey Harry your comedy" Giggled Ron in the background.  
  
As the three sat down and started talking, as usual Hermione started talking about the upcoming schoolwork and the O.W.L's and asked how they would all study for them.  
  
"Well did you two do your summer homework and get it all done like I did?" Asked Hermione in a bragging voice.  
  
Both of the boys sunk their heads down into their folded arms, as they were ashamed that they didn't finish.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't finish it" Said Hermione in a teacher tone.  
  
"Quiet down we will finish it right now!" Said Ron elevating his voice higher  
  
They both pulled out all they're books and start finishing the Hogwarts summer homework. Three hours later they were done after Hermione rechecked their work.  
  
"Please say we are done now" Said Ron and Harry in unison pledging with Hermione.  
  
"Yes you are done" Said Hermione barely managing to hold back her laughter.  
  
As the weeks pasted the three of them along with the two twins, Fred and George pulled pranks on Mrs. Weasley and getting punished many times. At long last all three of them got their acceptance letters from Hogwarts.   
  
"Yes! I am a perfect!" Said Hermione with the most joyful yelling.  
  
"Oh man, hey what is this? I am captain of the house team!" Harry said with the some joyful yelling as Hermione.  
  
"Well maybe I will get better grades, that are good enough for me I guess" said Ron looking quite disappointed.  
  
"Come on Ron! This summer we have studied and we both will get better grades and there are a lot of spots on the house team since nearly everyone left in our third year!" Said Harry trying to cheer Ron up.  
  
"Oh you're right Harry!" Said Ron with excitement.  
  
It is finally time to go back school once again. This time even Ron was prepared, the weeks they were at the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, and Ron studied their brains out when they were bored of pulling pranks.  
  
"You guys think I will get good grades this year?" Questioned Ron not sure of himself.  
  
"Yes Ron even you can get good grades this year, now stop worrying about it!" Said Hermione laughing to herself.  
  
"Oh my! Hermione saying don't worry about it!? I thought I would never hear those words from your mouth" Ron said with a pretend shocking look on his face.  
  
"Oh come off it Ron" Hermione said rolling her eyes at him.  
  
As the day went on and the night came, Harry for the first time in quite a while didn't worry about anything for only one reason, he was too tired. The next as Harry woke up because of Ron he was yelling something about Diagon Alley Harry didn't understand because he was half-asleep.  
  
"Come on Harry we are going to the Alley today to get things for school!" Said an excited Ron  
  
Went Harry woke up he quickly got dressed and rushed down stairs to catch the car to go to Diagon Alley. When they arrived at Diagon Alley they all got out car when though the cauldron and when walking in the street looking at all the shops on both sides.   
  
"Hey guys since we are here where do you want to go first?" Said Hermione questioningly, as she looked around at Diagon Alley.  
  
"Quidditch Supply's" Ron and Harry said in unison.  
  
"Boy's" Hermione replied rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well first i think that you should go to the bank and get some money if you want to get anything.....no brains." Hermione said with a "know it all" tone.  
  
As they walked towards the bank to withdraw some money, they were measmerized at all of the shops along their way. Harry and Ron almost ran into a pile of magical animals while passing the Qudditch supply store on their way towards the bank.  
  
When they were done with gathering money from their bank accounts everyone started walking down the street merrly with the exception of Ron who has the least amount of money by far. At last they reached the main street of Diagon Alley. The split up now commenced.  
  
"We are going to Qudditch Supplies, we will see you later." Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"I will meet you their" said Hermione  
  
"All right, lets go to there right now, bye Hermione" they both said.  
  
As they started walking towards the store when an unwelcome voice came barring though the heard of people in the street.  
  
"Well if it isn't little potty and his hand-me-down friend" said Malfoy with a snicker on his face  
  
"Malfoy you won't be laughing when I wipe that smile off your face with my fist will you?" Ron asked questionly while getting redder in the face by the second.  
  
"Poor boy you wouldn't do anything to me, you little rat" Malfoy said laughing at Ron's anger  
  
"Oh yeah how about this" Ron said swinging at Malfoy's face with a fist.  
  
Ron hit him so hard in the nose that he flew 5 feet back surprised and hurt at the time he didn't know what do to. Malfoy wanted to cry and yell at the sometime.  
  
"I guess that shut the little git up now didn't it" said Ron with a smile on his face turning to Harry who was laughing on the ground.  
  
"You will pay for that you little poor rat you can count on it" said Malfoy running away trying to hide his crying under his cloak.  
  
As the two were walking down the street laughing their heads off about the event that just happened with Malfoy. They finally walked to the supply's store and went in. They found out a new broom was coming out it was an advanced version of the Firebolt called the FireBolt GXL. Harry and Ron's eyes sparkled like they were on fire.  
  
"Whoa I wonder how much that costs?" Said Ron with sign of complete joy planted on his face.  
  
"Well let's go see how much it is" said Harry with a hint of "duh" in his voice.  
  
The two boys walked into the store and while gazing at the brooms, walked up to the counter and looked for the owner and asked up.  
  
"Hello Mr. my I ask how much is that broom?" Said Ron looking a little nervous.  
  
The storeowner turned around to see nothing but Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who had entered his store. Just then his face started to crack a smile as he saw the two young men starring at items like little children in a candy store.  
  
"Well hello Mr. Potter, well I mean Harry" said the storekeeper forgetting he liked to be called Harry.  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley I mean Ron" said the storekeeper with the some forgetfullness.  
  
"It seems that you boys never get tired of my store now do you?" Asked the storekeeper with a little giggle.  
  
The boys shook their heads and started gazing at the items once, until Harry snapped out of the trace and asked the storekeeper once again how many galleons the broom was.  
  
"Three hundred and fifty to be exact" the storekeeper.  
  
The look on Ron's face dropped as the storekeeper spoke the price. Ron started walking out of the door with his head slightly low.  
  
"Harry I will meet you outside" said a rather sulky Ron.  
  
As Ron was waiting outside Harry stepped closer to the storekeeper to get engaged in a much quieter conversation.  
  
"I am I going to buy this broom but it will be for Ron and pick it up before I get on the on the train to Hogwarts" said Harry in a very quiet voice so that Ron could not hear him.  
  
"Understood Harry or maybe I will deliver it to you so you could put in into a trunk so that Ron wouldn't see" said the storekeeper getting rather excited.  
  
"That would be a good idea, also what does this broom come with exactly?" Questioned Harry.  
  
"Well as usual it comes with unbreakable charm just like the original Firebolt it has an anti crashing charm, something that you would need Harry" Said the storekeeper giggling at Harry.  
  
"It Also has a special speed feature, the faster you go, the faster is changes color, the colors are, white, blue, yellow, and the final color which tells you that you are going the fastest is red." Said the storekeeper most proud of himself.  
  
As Harry was amazed at the information that the storekeeper just gave to him.  
  
"Yes! I would like to buy that broom" said Harry trying to keep his voice down.  
  
As Harry pointed to the broom and the storekeeper went to get it, he pulled out his sack of money from his pocket and counted out the correct amount and handed the storekeeper the money. He walked out of the store and met Ron right out side with his head still hung low and it looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"I hate this! Being poor, not having enough money to buy that broom!" Said Ron with some anger in his face.  
  
"Ron lets go now" said Harry calming Ron down.  
  
Ron listened and they both walked to the bookstore. They both took out their acceptance letters from Hogwarts and read though it looking down at their classes. Just then Hermione came walking over to them, almost reading their mines she knew what they were looking at.  
  
"Well should be get the books now or not?" Said Hermione with a parent look on her face.  
  
"Yes Hermione lets go get those books" said Harry and Ron in unison.  
  
As they walked over to the bookstore they saw Fred and George buying their books. The twins look strangely happier than they usually do.  
  
"Uh oh, are you guys playing tricks again?" Ron said with caution.  
  
"No not yet at least we just been doing a little "shopping". Said the twins while first looking at Ron then looking at Harry with a big grin.  
  
"For who? Your self's, or someone else?" Ron said now interested in the conversation.  
  
"Someone else, more like someone like you stupid" said the twins now laughing.  
  
"Me? Why Me" Ron said with a look of confused on his face.  
  
"Moron because we want, here are your 5th year books Ron" the twins said with a proud smile looking at Harry with a sign on there faces that said "thanks a lot.  
  
"Wow! Guys I never knew you would do this for me" Ron said with a sparkle in his eye, a like Dumbledore.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't your too stupid too, now grab your books and lets go to the robes store to get your robes we gotten ours and everyone has gotten there but you to slackers" the twins replied in a fatherly voice.  
  
The 5 people walked of the robes store and while Ron was getting measured for his new robes that Fred and George were buying him. Once Ron was done it was Harry's turn to get measured and buy his robes. He was nervous every time he gets measured he wasn't sure way but every time he was measured he would turn the conversation it into a comedy.  
  
"Whoa watch it there.... Personal there." Said Harry as all four people started falling on the floor with laughter.  
  
After the comedy show was over Ron and Harry claimed their robes the group walked down the street, looking for anything they had missed that they needed for school.  
  
"Hey Fred and George that reminds me how did you get a list of 5th year books?" Asked Ron  
  
"Well borrowed the list from Dean and we just went and bought the books" Fred said to Ron.  
  
As they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, they all ran into Mr. and Ms. Weasley. Well! Time to go up to Leaky you will be staying here tonight we will also be staying here tonight and tomorrow we will wake you up to get dressed and everything so we can go to the train station in the morning. All of them nodded and headed into the Cauldron to go to their room.  
  
"Harry and Hermione I think we should study tonight." Said Ron  
  
"You right and Hermione and also who is the male perfect for our year?" Said Harry with interest.  
  
"I don't know he said in the later that there would be a surprise" said Hermione with confusion.  
  
As the three of them ended their conversation they started to study once more in Harry's room for about another 3 hours going over each year's studies (all studies). Once they were done they were out of energy.  
  
"Wow! Ron you are doing very good" Harry and Hermione said in unison  
  
"Thanks a lot you and Harry are the real smart ones" said Ron embarrassed  
  
"Ron you can be as smart you want to be as long as you put your mine to it" said Hermione while blushing when looking at Ron.  
  
As the group finished up they're studies and went out of Harry's room to go get a good night sleep (hopefully). That night Harry had a good night of sleep just like he has had all the weeks he had been staying at the Weasleys until the dreams started to come back to his mind.  
  
"No I won't let you hurt them!" Said a familiar voice said  
  
"Get out my way boy!" Suddenly Voldemort said  
  
As he spoke Harry's scar started to tingle slowly.  
  
"No they are my parents I don't care what you do to me I won't let you take them from me!"   
  
  
  
It was Neville trying to protect his parents from Voldemort. It was a losing battle, even though Neville knew he was mostly squib he tried in school as best as he could and started getting better last year it was very easily overpowered by Voldemort.  
  
"I came to kill your parents not you, this will teach you a lesson." Voldemort said with his red eyes getting wider.  
  
"Cruico!" Voldemort shouted  
  
As he did Neville feel to the floor limp then suddenly squirming around the floor. As quickly as the spell began it soon quickly finished, leaving Neville crawling on the floor.  
  
"Now to finish what I came here to do, Avada Kedarvra!" Voldemort shouted  
  
A green light blasted all though the home for a few seconds. After the light faded there were two dead bodies lying in front of Neville as he sat there in cried.  
  
"How could you, they couldn't even defend their self's!" Neville shouted in anger and crying in the process while getting up slowly.  
  
"So what, I do what I want to boy and you need to learn to not raise your voice to me, Crucio!" Voldemort yelled  
  
Neville hit the floor as fast as Voldemort's words came out of his mouth.  
  
Suddenly Harry came out of his dream screaming he couldn't stand the pain anymore. As soon as he came out of his deep sleep there was a yellowish glow in the middle of his chest for one second then it disappeared. Everyone dashed into Harry's room fearing that something deadly had happened to him.  
  
"Harry are you all right!?" Six people said in unison.  
  
Breathing heavily Harry reassured them that he was all right.  
  
"For some reason I don't think your telling us the truth" Ron and Hermione said at the same time.  
  
"Why would you get that idea?" Asked Harry innocently  
  
"Never mind Harry your impossible" Hermione said as they stopped their conversation.  
  
After everyone calmed down Ron, Harry and Hermione turned to Ginny and looked at her strangely.  
  
"Hey Ginny we didn't see you shopping today where were you?" Ron said questioningly  
  
"Well...I went shopping after you guys came back then I went up to my room and went to sleep" She said looking at Harry then blushing.  
  
"Well...strange but ok" Ron said accepting the answer.  
  
As the night went on Harry had a peaceful night. Everyone was running around the next morning hopping on one foot with the sock on one foot while they other was getting on to there free foot. After everyone was ready to go they packed up the car (with a little help from magic) they were soaring off to the portal 9 and 3/4's. Once everyone was on the train Hermione, Harry, and Ron went to the last cart as usual and took and seat and took a nap before they got to Hogwarts so they would pay attention (Ron for once wanted too). 


	2. Worried Dreams

Chapter 2: Worried Dreams  
  
After the short nap that Hermione, Harry, and Ron took on the way to Hogwarts. They sat up and relaxed them self's and got all of their books prepared.  
  
"Answer me this question you two" Hermione said while fixing or shirt.  
  
"What is it?" Harry and Ron said.  
  
"Why do you always forget to put on your robes until I tell you to?" Hermione said in a teacher tone.  
  
"I don't know why, you're maybe just our alarm clock?" Said Ron with a grin on his face, while Harry began to laugh.  
  
"Well no more conversation, go and get into your robes!" Hermione yelled while looking directly at Ron.  
  
While Harry and Ron were in different rooms changing, as usual Hermione was making the best of her time alone by looking through her newly acquired books. Looking through new grade five spells and transfiguration examples.  
  
"Are you two done yet? The train is almost at the station" Hermione yelled to the two lacking boys in the back room.  
  
"Stop your yelling we are done" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
As the three took all of these magical items and placed them into their bags and trunks they headed off the train to the sound and Hagrid's voice.  
  
"Al firs 'ears follow' me" Hagrid said with a booming voice so everyone could hear.  
  
"As the first year students nervously followed Hagrid to the boats, the second years and up walked along the road until they arrived at the carriages. As every one of the students loaded up on to them, as normal the three best friends all went into the same carriage.  
  
"Umm hi may I sit with you guys in here?" Cho said as she walked towards them.  
  
"Yea sure, come on in" Harry said knowing that he liked her.  
  
At this Ron give a small look at Harry while winking at the same time.   
  
"Stop it Ron" Harry whispered as his face turned red as an apple.  
  
As they were riding along to come to Hogwarts no one spoke as Harry looked from Cho to Ron and back again. Finally Harry broke the silence.  
  
"So...how do you think school is going to be this year?" Said Harry asking everyone around him.  
  
Everyone looked at him silencely thanking him for speaking.  
  
"Well hopefully this year I will finally get good grades" said Ron with an ashamed look upon his face.  
  
"Don't worry Ron you will get good grades now stop talking about it!" Hermione said with a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks a lot Hermione" Said Ron, who was as red or redder than his hair.  
  
"Yea Hermione is right Ron you will do great, remember you and me will finally be up there with hermione or at least try." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Cho? Do you think you do good this year?" Harry said getting the bravery to ask her  
  
"Yes I do and I think I will do good" she said smiling at the whole good but mostly at Harry himself.  
  
"I think we are here we have stopped moving" Ron said with a little grin.  
  
As the group including Cho walked out of the carriage only to gaze at the amazing castle as students followed in their action. After the glaring of the castle all the second years and up came into the castle then to the great all and waited for the first years to come in with their nervous looks. Once everyone was into the Great Hall and sitting down at they're house tables, all eyes where on the Great Hall doors waiting for Prof McGonagall with the little first year students walking towards the sorting hat.  
  
When the sorting began Harry wasn't paying attention at all. He was looking at Cho mostly the whole time. After the sorting hat sang its song the new students relaxed a little bit. As she started calling names the tension became overpowering once again.  
  
"When I call your name you may step fourth and I will place the sorting hat on your head so you will be sorted into your houses" said McGonagall while looking down that the list of students.  
  
Alison Amelia  
  
As she walked up the sorting hat got ready to sort the students.  
  
Gryffindor!  
  
The hat yelled as she stepped off skipping to the Gryffindor table.  
  
When the Prof. finally came to the end of the list Dumbledore stood up and signaled more everyone's attention.  
  
"I would like to say hello to all of the first years and welcome. Just a few standard notice's.  
The dark forest of most certainly off limits to all students" Dumbledore said while looking at Harry, Hermione, and Ron with a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"With that said, lets eat" Said Dumbledore with a clap of the hands food appear and everyone began to eat.  
  
As everyone was eating Harry started thinking, with a concerned expression he looked towards Hermione and Ron.  
  
"What is wrong Harry?" Hermione and Ron said in unison.  
  
"I sent Hedwig to give Sirus a letter some weeks ago and she has returned and I get even more worried every day I don't see her." Said Harry avoiding the part about the dreams that he had been having.  
  
As the crew ate and talked Harry kept looking from Cho to Dumbledore to his friends. When he looked at Dumbledore he knew by Dumbledore's look that he knew something was wrong with Harry. As the night went on most students finished eating and went to they're common rooms. While Harry was getting up and walking towards the door Dumbledore walked on side of him and stopped him  
  
"Hello Professor." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Hi Harry, is there anything wrong?" Dumbledore said with a concerned father look.  
  
"Nope" Harry lied  
  
"Well then go and get some sleep and remember that you have classes in the morning" Dumbledore said with a wink.  
  
When they came to the common room Hermione stepped forward feeling important and said "Draco Inflamare" (Dragon Fire) and the fat lady opened up the entrance. As they said their goodbye's and went to they're dorms and got undressed and dressed into there PJ's and went to bed...That night while Harry was drifting off to sleep, he heard and faint voice of no one other than Voldemort.  
  
"Once we have enough force we will take Hogwarts and Dumbledore will once and for all fall under MY power." Voldemort said laughing histarily.  
  
As so he did once again Harry's scar started throbbing.  
  
"Well when this plan comes into action I will need only my most power Death Eaters leading my army and I feel that we have a traitor in our mist." Voldemort said with a stopping laughter.  
  
"Here he is right here; I knew it" Voldemort said with an evil grin pointing his wand at no one other than Snape himself.  
  
"I had some insight that it was you Serverus but I wasn't sure until now. How dare you go betray me! You Master!" Voldemort said getting ready to cast a deadly curse at Snape.  
  
"This will teach you about the power of Voldemort! Avada Kedavara!" Voldemort shouted with extreme rage.  
  
As he did the pain in Harry's scar became unbearable and he jumped up and hit the floor amazingly not waking anyone. He looked down at his chest and found this golden glow fading rather quickly. He wondered what it was and what it would do. As he touched the golden glow it disappred. As Harry got up from the ground and wiped the blood from his now stinging scar he slid back into his bed and with one more look around the room went back to sleep.  
  
The next morning Harry got up early and got dressed. He decided to think about the actions that happened last night.  
  
"Why are these dreams coming? Where are these coming from? What was that glow in my chest?" Harry said questioned to himself.  
  
As Harry thought to himself he heard a voice inside his head.  
  
"Harry this glow is not dangerous unless it is put into the wrong hands." The voice said while fading away.  
  
As the voice was fading Harry could hear the footsteps of Ron coming from the boy's dorms.   
  
"Hey Harry why up so early?" Ron said while yawning and itching his head.  
  
"No reason really I just couldn't sleep" Harry said calmly.  
  
As Ron and Harry waited for Hermione they played Wizard Chess and as normally Ron won 3 out of 4 games by a mile. They put up the chess set when they saw Hermione walking down the hall to enter the common room. As she was coming down Ron and Harry grabbed their books and stood at the picture of the fat lady while Hermione did the same and followed them down to the Great hall to have breakfast. As they sat eating their breakfast Ron and Hermione looked at Harry see that he had a troubled look upon his face.  
  
"What is wrong Harry? You seem like something is wrong today." Ron and Hermione said looking like parents talking with they're son.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, don't worry guys." Harry said starting to giggle.  
  
As Ron and Hermione started asking Harry what was wrong Dumbledore while at the head table could also sense that something was worrying Harry very deeply and saw that he wanted to tell someone put didn't know why he couldn't. Harry sat there thinking to himself confused and a little scared at the same time. He didn't know what to tell anyone, he didn't know if this was real himself. The only thing he knew that was real was the pain that he felt with every dream he had encounter.  
  
As Harry sat there he felt warmer just like the feeling he had the other night. Suddenly he looked down at his chest and right through his clothes was glowing pure gold. Harry started to get scared and worried. He looked over to the teacher's table, while everyone was talking to one another the only one that was looking at Harry was Dumbledore who now had no sparkle in his deep blue eyes.  
  
Harry got up from his seat and walked out of the Great Hall. When he reached the Great Hall doors he heard an unwelcome voice.  
  
"What's wrong Potty? You scared of food now too?" Malfoy said with the whole table rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
"Malfoy that's it!" Harry yelled while taking out his wand.  
  
Malfoy followed in this action but of course Harry was quicker than Malfoy and yelled Densaugeo! As he did Malfoy's teeth began to grow uncontrollably. As they did he ran past Harry and went directly to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"That will teach him for a while." Harry whispered to himself while walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
While Harry was walking up the stairs to the common room Dumbledore appeared right in front of him? When he did Harry suddenly covered his chest.  
  
"Harry something is wrong isn't it?" Dumbledore said while questioning Harry.  
  
As stood there with an uneasy look on his face staring at Dumbledore right in his face.  
  
"Umm...No....Nothing is wrong." Harry said turning away from his face.  
  
"Harry show me what is wrong...Please." Dumbledore said pleading with Harry.  
  
As Harry opened his arms and opened up his robes to show his chest. His chest started fading away to leave at the last moment with Pyramid with a cross within the building.  
  
"Oh God!" Dumbledore said with great confusion and excitement on his face.  
  
Harry looked down at his chest; he had not seen this symbol before.  
  
"Dumbledore please help me, what is this?" Harry said with a sad and fading voice.  
  
"Harry this isn't anything evil or dark unless it is captured by the darkness." Said Dumbledore with a cheering voice.  
  
"This is the rarest power that has ever been seen in the history of the wizarding world." Dumbledore said with a big smile on his face.  
  
"This Harry is, if I am correct, The Sign Of The Prophets." Dumbledore said now shouting with joy.  
  
"What is the Sign of the Prophets?" Said Harry now totally confused and now closing his robes up once again.  
  
"Come with me Harry I will review with you about the Prophets and other things that well...."Guard" them." Dumbledore said with the twinkle back in his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean by Guard them?" Harry said with a louder voice on the word "Guard".  
  
"Harry all in due time you will find all the answers to your questions or at least get some good studding time into while doing so." Dumbledore said when giggling.  
  
As they were walking down the stairs towards the Great Hall when the bumped into Ron and Hermione with their books in hands, and a peace of pancake hanging out of Ron's mouth. They bumped into each and all of their books went flying into the air only to land right at Dumbledore's and Harry's feet.  
  
"Sorry Hermione, Harry we thought something really bad happened to you" Ron said while picking up Hermione's books.  
  
  
"No well I don't know to tell the truth." Harry said   
  
As Ron was picking up her last book. Hermione was going for the same book and they both touched hands. When this happened, both Ron and Hermione turned red as apples.  
  
"Umm Ron, Hermione I think you can get up now." Harry said with laughter in his voice.  
  
As the two got up they started talking about Prophets so they knew what they were first of all. As usual Hermione knew what they were along with Dumbledore. But strangely Dumbledore would only answer there questions with "You will know soon enough" with a smile everything any three of them asked a question concerning the prophets and anything of Guards or anything in that region of conversation.  
  
"Dumbledore why won't you tell us anything!" All three said in demanding voices.  
  
"I want it to be a surprise to all of you." Dumbledore said with a child voice.  
  
As they walked down the long Hogwarts hall's they gave up bugging Dumbledore for answers.  
  
As they walked they finally stopped and looked in the library to see if there was anyone reading. There was no one in there so they went back to the restricted section and searched all through until finally... 


	3. A History Of The Prophet

Chapter 3: A History of the Prophet  
  
"I found it! I found it!" Said Hermione with a very proud look on her face.  
  
"Hermione keep it down! You know madme will yell at us!" Harry and Ron said.  
  
When they found the book titled "History Article's Of the Prophets". The book had very little pages within it covers.  
  
"Hmm well this book doesn't seem thick at all" Harry said with disappointed look.  
  
"That's because they're isn't a lot of information about Prophets at all. They were around before Merlin and before mostly any wizards. They had magical powers, that were a fact, but they specialized in dream telling." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"In fact this dream telling predicted what would happen in future events around the earth. These Prophets had magical powers as I said but they were powerful VERY powerful in fact. The power they had come from their dreams no matter if they're dreams were good or bad. Prophets had dreams, but they wouldn't happen on a daily basic and it was a good thing it didn't because when it didn't their powers were able to focus themselves so they wouldn't have to feed off of the dreams" Dumbledore said sounding like a book himself.  
  
"Wow!" All three said now looking from Dumbledore to Harry.  
  
As Dumbledore finished up his speaking about how they used their powers and how they were growing from they're self's and not from dreams after a point, they decided to open up they book and see what it had to say. When they opened up the book it began with golden letter and all of them started to read.  
  
"Whoa! Blimey! So most of the Prophets were from Egypt and they came to England one day and settled all around." Said Ron.  
  
"Yes Ron they did and the only known Prophets besides Harry here was the founders of Hogwarts. That meant Gryffindor was a Prophet and after he and the other founders passed on the Prophet line was lost no one knew that happened. That is why there is a cross in the middle of the mark because here in England people believed in God and the outside was the great buildings that they built while in Egypt." Dumbledore said in a casual tone.  
  
"I have only seen symbol once in a poster of Gordic Gryffindor with his shirt open showing the mark. After I had seen the picture I researched about the mark and what its history was." Dumbledore said ready to continue.  
  
"Whoa and that is the same mark that Harry has?" Ron and Hermione Questioned.  
  
"Yes the exact one. It is rather not surprising because Harry is the Gryffindor Heir. I gave it a thought about the mark last year but them I thought it wouldn't be on Harry since it hasn't been seen on anyone for so long a time." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"I am rather surprised that the power has shown it self without being in a dream so fast. It says that they're power did show it self within 2 years of feeding off of the dream. But Harry for you how many times did you had these dreams?" Dumbledore said asking Harry.  
  
"Five times it happened. Last night was the last time I had a dream, which was the first time I saw it begin to show." Harry replied with a confusioned look.  
  
"Harry don't be concerned this is a rare power you have within your whole body. I wonder who will the Guardians are" said Dumbledore with a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"What "Guards"?" Questioned Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah I remember you asking about that earlier. Well as you know the Prophets where dream tellers and some people wanted to use their future powers for evil so they enlisted very close friends to be their protectors of evil after a while they protectors were chosen by fate not by Prophets.  
The Guardians have special powers of their own. Each Guardian of each Prophet had their own powers." Dumbledore said finishing his speech.  
  
As he finished Ron and Hermione just sat there open mouthed looking at him like he was a God and they were slowly taking all of this information into their systems.  
  
"So no one has an idea who these Guardians are? How many Guardians' are there to one Prophet?" Questioned all three of the amazed students.  
  
"There are usually two Guardians to each it so happens that fate has chosen their closest friend most of the time" Dumbledore answered.  
  
"There seems to be a lot of information about the Prophets within you and this book" Hermione said  
  
"Indeed, but it doesn't tell why they came to England why they left Egypt or why they chose that symbol for them self's and many other riddle's that we don't know about the Ancient World" Dumbledore responded.  
  
"Well I think that is enough information tonight I think you three better get back up to bed it has been rough on you all tonight the most on you Harry" Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
As they walked up the stairs they all had the same thoughts as to who Harry's Guardians were and where they were and what powers Harry had. When they came to their common room they gave each other a silent good night and went up to the dorms and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up thinking about the Prophets but most importantly the Guardians.  
  
"Well the first people I would think of would be Hermione and Ron" Harry said thinking to himself.  
  
While Harry was thinking Ron was getting dressed and about to walk over to Harry's bed. The two friends looked into each other's eyes and they both knew they were thinking the same thing. They both went down stairs without saying a word.  
  
"Hello guys!" Hermione said in a cheerful spirit.  
  
"She looked at both and them and then blurted out  
  
"Guys you know the guardians are Ron and I!" Hermione just before she covered her mouth.  
  
"Opps..." Hermione said.  
  
"Hemione what about if we are not the Guardians you could never knew" Ron said while looking down at his feet.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and she knew that he thought the same thing as Ron did. As they packed all their books and went down stairs they started talking about the Prophets once again.  
  
"What do you think they were like?" Ron said  
  
"I don't know I just hope they were all nice" Harry said with an I-Really-Hope look.  
  
"I think we should talk to Dumbledore about this even more before we eat breakfast" Said Hermione.  
  
"Ok lets go" Ron said sadly because of breakfast coming second.  
  
As they walked up to Dumbledore at the head table he got up and headed out to meet them in front of the table.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron, and Hermione" Dumbledore said  
  
"Hi Prof. we where wondering did you tell the teachers about this yet?" Harry said  
  
"No not yet and Harry I can tell that your worried about this new power, don't worry Harry what ever happened your friends and the teachers are here to help you" Dumbledore said with a reassuring look.  
  
"Even Prof. Snape" Dumbledore whispered to make Harry laugh.  
  
"I suppose you want to try to know what the Prophet's where like?" Dumbledore said with a wink.  
  
"Yes we do Prof. we want to know everything there is to know to help Harry with his" Hermione and Ron said.  
  
As they spoke Harry could feel his chest becoming lighter and started to glow once again. He put his hands over his chest to hide the glow so that only Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore could see.   
  
"Harry I am amazed how easy it happened. Are able to control it yet?" Dumbledore said clearly fasnitned.  
  
"Yes it is getting easier everyday to control the glow and last night I didn't have dreams" Said Harry  
  
"Harry I know that you been having dreams that were in the future, usually everyone had dreams that are in the present but Prophet have the special powers to let them see into the future. Harry remember you start to control it better but I believe that you will still have dreams and your powers will start grow from those dreams until they do not need them anymore." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Prof. we wanted to know about the Guardians and what powers they have?" Hermione and Ron said at the same time.  
  
"Well they could have any powers that you can think of. They could have for an example power of wind or something of that nature" Dumbledore said bluntly.  
  
"Ok thanks Prof." All three said  
  
While they were walking away Harry still felt a little down thinking about how Ron and Hermione might not be his Guardians by any chance. He hoped they were because they were 2 of the most trusted people in his life. He thought of how many more awful dreams he would go through before he could control this power and not have the power cause dreams so that it would feed off of. As Harry went over to the table to start eating he looked over to the Raven claw table to find out all the girls were looking at him and whispering into Cho's ear. He looked back and Ron, as he was about to say something.  
  
"Harry how do you really feel about Cho?" Ron asked  
  
"Well I DID like her but to me right now she is just a friend now, you could say I lost my liking for her over the summer." Harry said with a calm voice.  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement, and went on eating. All breakfast Harry didn't eat instead he kept thinking about this power and most important about who his Guardians were. As he was thinking Prof. McGonagall came around with time slips for all of the gryffindor's.   
  
"Well we have...Oh No! Double Potions first!" Ron said with anger.  
  
As he was talking breakfast completed and everyone started getting up and walking to their classes. As they walked into Potions they saw Malfoy smiling at them.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor" Snape said was he started to smile.  
  
"Why! We are here aren't we!?" Harry said raising his voice.  
  
"Another 5 points for getting loud with the teacher" Snape yelled overpowering Harry's voice  
  
Harry figured that he better be quiet before he caused Gryffindor to lose anymore points.   
  
"Today we are going to make a Laughing Potion.  
  
"Yea something that Snape needs VERY badly" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Get how you caldrons and ingreants and began" Snape shouted.  
  
Everyone did as told and began to open their books to the chapter about Laughing Potions. As it reads: Add 1 gillyweed, 2 drops of dragon puss, 1 1/2 strips of blast ended skrewt skin, and mix with 1 peddle of a flower (any will do depending how much laughter you would want). The Rose creates the most laughter and Daisy's create and least or only giggles. Surprisingly all of the class passed this first test and just mixing and creating the Potion (even Neville).  
  
Once that was done they all took partners and tested them. Ron and Harry were partners and Hermione and Neville were partners as well. It took most of the class time to make the Potion so they only had a small amount of time to test the Potion on each other. After that was done and everyone was packing up to go to their next class, Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at their tables to find out which classes is next.  
  
"Oh man! We have DADA next YES!" Ron Roared  
  
As they walked out of the basement of Hogwarts up to the base level of the school they came across to the DADA classroom only to find something that would cheer up Harry ten folds  
  
"Remus! Oh my!" Harry yelled with happiness  
  
"Yes Harry I am back this year" Remus said as he went to hug Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"Dumbledore let me back into Hogwarts to teach and Snape is going to keep making that Potion for me so I can continue teaching all though the year." Remus said shouting with joy.  
  
"That's very good. Now what do you learn about today?" Harry said.  
  
Remus bowed his head down very low because he was one of the few Dumbledore had told about this new power.  
  
"Well, today...we will be learning about" Remus continued to trail on.  
  
"What are we learning? What is wrong Remus?"  
  
"Professor please and today we are learning..." Remus mumbled on.  
  
As Remus looked Harry into the eyes, Harry knew that something was wrong and something that they were going to learn was going to hurt Harry in some emotional way.  
  
"Harry we and learning about" As he spoke he pulled Harry closer to him "About evil Prophets and evil Guardians..." Remus said with a lot of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Well if we are I think they teach should get into class and teach them then shouldn't he?" Harry said with a smile trying to hold back his grief.  
  
As they walked into class and all the students sat down and took out their ink and got ready to write Remus or should I call him Prof. Lupin began to speak.  
  
"Hello class today, first we will be learning about evil Guardians and also evil Prophets." Prof. Lupin said.  
  
"Professor what makes a Guardian go bad?" Ron said.  
  
"The dark side clouds his or her minds which makes them think about which side they are really on. As you know there is not a lot of history behind Prophets let alone Guardians themselves. Even if a Guardian or Guardians are protectors of Prophets no one knows how they will be chosen at all." Remus said now to all of the class but most looking at Harry.  
  
When he said this it seemed Ron's face dropped ten feet down to the ground. He was a little scared to find out that him or Hermione could NOT be his Guardians.   
  
"No one knows how a Guardian is chosen for Prophets. Some or most people say it is fate and they are chosen at birth. Some say they earn the right to protect Prophets, but again not one person knows really how they are chosen or how they will be like to their Prophet. By that I mean they will be friends or someone that was your friend but that you would never think would be a guardian. Of course NO ONE KNOWS." Remus said with a louder voice on "NO ONE KNOWS".  
  
When Ron and Hermione were listening, with each second of this talk they became more nervous, thinking of who would be Harry's Guardians.  
  
"Since I am talking about the evil Prophets I need to talk about how to defend against them as well. Since a Guardian and Prophet can go back only someone with VERY power magic or another Prophet can defeat them. That is their only hope." Remus said now totally looking at Harry.  
  
Harry at this point was mentally listening and writing down everything letter that Remus said. He had a feeling that he would need this information for later in this year under any condition. No matter what happened I felt that Voldemort would try once again to kill him and if so this time he would be on his best guard and ready to fight...Or so he would hope so.  
  
"Great I was hoping I would have to see that stinking werewolf ever again." Malfoy said to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"20 Points Malfoy!" Remus shouted.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to me like that again. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Remus shouted now in Malfoy's face.  
  
Malfoy looked at shock as anyone could ever looked in their life. He looked like Harry went he saw Voldemort.  
  
"Y-Y-Y-Yes S-S-Sir" Malfoy tired to say  
  
"With that finished Remus continued and gave them homework.  
  
"I want you to write how you think it would feel to be a Prophet and who your Guardians you think would be and what would you use you power to do." Remus said winking at the "Guardians" part.  
  
When DADA was finished all Ron was thinking about was Harry's and of course lunch. They were talking down the hall talking about nothing else but the Prophets when Harry started to daydream about them and about Gordic Gryffindor and how amazing his powers were, when his chest started to glow again.  
  
"I see your thinking about something including the Prophets aren't you?" Dumbledore said now walking up to the group.  
  
"Well Prof. I was thinking about Gordic and how amazing his powers were. I wonder what he was like." Harry said not stopping the daydream.  
  
"Well when you dream about other Prophets from the past your powers grow if the Prophet you and thinking about is close to you. As you know you are the Heir of Gryffindor and you can draw power from him." Dumbledore announced.  
  
"Wow Prof. some how I think you know more than you told us last night." Hermione said  
  
"Well Harry was I said you, your questions will be answered. But only within time will you find out." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ok Prof time to go get something to eat" Ron said now starting to drool.  
  
"Ok students lets go" Dumbledore replied.   
  
As they continued to walk, they finally got to the Great Hall and sat down. As they did Cho started to walk over to Harry.  
  
"Harry my I please have a word with you...Alone?" Cho whispered.  
  
As they walked out of the Great Hall Cho began to speak.  
  
"Listen Harry I like you and ... Well I want to know how you feel about me" Cho said.  
  
"Well... Cho I feel that you are a friend it is a best to stay on a friend level until we feel the same way about one another. How does that sound to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"That was very good. Thank u Harry and I will see you around." Said Cho as she skipped off back to her table.  
  
When Harry was going into the Great Hall he started to daydream once again and as soon as he did the glow became brighter and more magical looking than ever before. Once it did everyone started looking at him as the light was blasted all through the Great Hall. As he looked around everyone including the teachers. The only people who weren't looking at him strangely were Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Dumbledore. When he saw all the looks he was getting from everyone including Malfoy he ran out of the Great Hall and up to his common room and went to sleep. 


	4. The Control

Chapter 4: The Control  
  
After Harry's nap or sleep, he woke up only to find his long lost friend Hedwig flying in through the windowsill.  
  
"Hedwig! How good it is to see you again!" Harry shouted waking up Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus.  
  
"Oh Harry! Keep it down over their" All four boys said while coving their faces with they covers and falling back into deep slumber.  
  
"Hedwig I am so glad to see you! I thought you were gone forever" Harry said with tears in his eyes.  
  
Hedwig was also glad to see his faithful master that she nibbled at his finger for the longest time. As the pair greeted each other Harry looked down at Hedwig's foot only to find a letter attached. As Harry looked at the letter he began to take it off of her and read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hey don't be mad at Hedwig because she couldn't find me. I am in a new place but is it close to Hogwarts, I can't tell you the exact place just incase something happens to Hedwig on the way here or back to Hogwarts. About those dreams I read about them I suppose Dumbledore told you about them and about the Prophets. Harry I will be honest with you, I don't know how you feel but I can understand that you are stressed. Harry don't worry I will be with you always and you have Dumbledore and your friends. I was read also about Guardians and I know you're worried that your friend will not become your Guardians.   
  
I can not tell you that isn't true but who ever your Guardians turn out to be you can trust them because it is their right to PROTECT you at ANY cost.  
I will write back to you later and tell you if I found anything else about Prophets. It will be pretty hard to since I can't come out into the open. I have to go Harry but remember everyone is ready to help you with what EVER happens that is including me. Harry keep strong, keep strong.  
  
Sirus  
  
  
As Harry read on he became happier with every sentence that he looked over. After he was done reading the letter he folded the letter back up and held it next to his heart and back into his bed for a safe night's rest. Hedwig come and slept with Harry right on his chest right next to the letter. That night instead of having a bad dream, this night took a turn for the best. In Harry's dream he was with his parent's on his right side holding his hand and Sirus on his left side holding his hand. With them all together they finally defeated Voldemort once and for all.  
  
After that night Harry felt so good in the morning that he thought that he could fly around without a broom. When the morning finally did come and he did wake up (with a smile) he looked over at Ron still sleeping and his happiness darken a little put rose again. When he thought even if Ron wasn't his Guardian he would still be there to cheer him up when he is down or anything is wrong. Ron was the brother he never had; he was always there no matter if he wanted him around or not. At this moment something almost blinded Harry's eyes from any sight. It was the glow of the golden symbol.  
  
"Whoa that is too bright. It must grow brighter when I think happier thoughts then when I think dark or bad thoughts or dreams." Harry said.  
  
"Blimey Harry! Turn off that light or whatever. I am trying to sleep for a little bit longer." Ron said covering his eyes from the light.  
  
"Well Ron wake up because it is about 7:00, so we should maybe study and it is almost October and I think this year will be a Halloween dance." Harry proclaimed.  
  
"Harry...Ok no use arguing with you, I know that I will most likely lose" Ron said while getting up with a grin.  
  
"Ron what did the teachers say when I did show up for afternoon classes yesterday?" Harry questioned Ron.  
  
"Oh that...Dumbledore came into both Transfiguration and Division and told them that you stressed and it was best not to bother you and also that you would be back into classes by the next day." Ron replied.  
  
"Oh ok good I didn't want to be yelled at but at the point yesterday I didn't care if I did or not" Harry said.  
  
As the two boys talked and talked they both got dressed into their house robes and went down to the common room. As they two boys talked they saw Hermione walking down the stairs from her dorm cheerful as can be.  
  
Well why are you so cheerful today?" Ron questioned Hermione.  
  
"Nothing just I love school and working at school" Herminone replied with a smile.  
  
As this comment both boys roll their eyes and mumbled "Girls" and all three went off to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they walked into the Great Hall all eye went on Harry right away. Even Dumbledore looked up from eating to look at him. All Harry did was walk over to his seat and sat down, then looked in Dumbledore's direction and proceeded to smile. At this point Dumbledore knew everything was okay with Harry and went back to eating his breakfast. Students followed this fashion and continued talking among themselves.  
  
When breakfast was almost complete Dumbledore come from the head table and walked over to where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were seated. He bent down and he began to talk.  
  
"Why hello Harry, how are you feeling today." Dumbledore said with a cheerily voice.  
  
"GREAT! I feel so good today. Last night Hedwig came back into the windowsill." Harry said never stopping.  
  
"After that I had a peaceful dream and when I woke up this morning the glow and brighter than ever and in fact it woke Ron up this morning" Said Harry with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
"Harry it is glowing because as you most likely figured out, the power has a greater effect of a Prophet when he or she has good dreams because the power can tell if your good or bad. If you have a bad dream it draw power from that dream also but not as must so that no darkness can seep into your goodness and weaken it's strength." Dumbledore stated  
  
"Harry it maybe too early but could you see if you could bring out the power yourself without dreams or any extra happiness?" Dumbledore asked of Harry.  
  
"I will try Professor" Harry said while closing his eyes  
  
  
As he tried his hardest, all three looked at his robes but only saw a faint glitter then it faded away. As Harry finished trying, he started breathing hard while calming down.  
  
"Harry don't worry I am surprised that you could ever make it glow a little and down worry while you do your regular magic and practicing your Prophet magic will grow even greater. While it does it will block out bad dreams that you might have, the more powerful it becomes the more bad dreams it blocks out?" Dumbledore proudly said.  
  
"Wow Prof. I didn't know it could do that. I just hope I could master this power." Harry said with disbelief.  
  
"Don't you worry Harry you can and you will; also you friend with be with you all the way, no matter what happens. Remember Harry you still got me. " Said Dumbeldore in a cheering voice.  
  
"Yea we will! All the way!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron you could be quieter, and don't worry Harry we are with you, but we could stand without the loudness of Ron." Hermione said.  
  
As the three cheered Harry up everything went back to normal they ate breakfast and before anyone knew it was time to go to Double Potions (the worse class ever). When they came into the class they thought that they would get 5 points taken away from Gryffindor as soon as one foot went through, amazingly they didn't. After the shocking event they all took their seats and waited for Prof. Snape to say something.  
  
"Well students today you will be making a counter potion, with your chose of that you would like to counter. I must say that even though potions can be powerful. They can also be deadly if you use them the wrong way" Snape said looking at Harry.  
  
"You will have 3 counter potions that you may choose to make. The first is the counter potion for curses. The second potion is a counter for charms. The last potion is for hexes. These potions don't counter VERY major hexes, curse's, or Charms." Snape said  
  
As he finished Harry right away rushed for the curse potion and began making them as fast as he could without talking to anyone for the whole class time. As he rushed into making potion after potion, even Hermione watched on with an open mouth for a little while until she snapped out of her gaze. Ron was busy making 2 curse potions, 1 charm potion and 1 hex potion. Hermione just made one of each potion.  
  
"These Potions luckily aren't just for one potion each drop counters one curse cast upon the enemy." Snape said with looking at Harry with a look of Hatred.  
  
As Potion class finally finished up Harry kept trying to control his glowing power after every class. The next class was tiring him because of his efforts.  
  
"Harry you should really stop or you will tired your self out even before we get to DADA" Hermione said.  
  
"Your right Hermione I think I should stop trying for a while to recover my energy" Said Harry.  
  
As they walked down to DADA they found out the Remus was late to his own class as well. They laughed as he was running to the DADA class with a bunch of paper in his hands. As they stopped their laughter and walked into DADA they saw everyone laughing at Remus and him smiling himself. The joined and while sitting down at their seats.  
  
HAHA...I mean good morning class today...we will be studying Dark Art reflexing orbs" Remus said stopping the laughter.  
  
"This orbs from pure magic...They aren't objects they are from your heart and as your magic grows the orbs will grow when you conjure or summon them to help you defend against the dark arts." Remus said while students were taking notes.  
  
The words to use to summon your orb are Accioum Orbius defenusim Darkinues. Which means Summon Orb to Defend the Darkness. Now repeat that spell to your self and your magical orbs will appear right in front of your eyes. Each one of your orbs is a different color come may be the same if some of you are the same; for example twin's colors might be very much alike." Remus said while smiling at the excitement of the whole class.  
  
As he talked everyone repeated the word and suddenly orbs appeared right in front of their faces.  
  
"Look at this Harry, look at my orb. It's green, cool!" Ron said almost jumped with excitement.  
  
"Mine is Blue, Aqua blue in fact." Hermione said.  
  
"Why don't you do yours Harry?" Ron asked has Harry looked and each one of their orbs.  
  
"Well ok your right Ron I am curious about what color it will be." Harry replied.  
  
As Harry was summoning his orb Remus looked on with a smile. He knew what color it would be but it just looked one without a word. As the orb started to appear Remus's eye started to glow and before you knew it was he was the doorway watching Harry.  
  
"Hold on class I am going to get someone" Remus said while walking out of the classroom.  
  
"Look at that Harry! Your orb is GOLDEN!" Ron said with the most amazement.  
  
"Whoa...I didn't know that was going to happen...I thought it would turn green like my eyes or something," Harry said no believing his eyes.  
  
As he summoned his orb he found that yet again that his chest was glowing with the orb. When Remus came back in he had Dumbledore with him and they all looked at Harry with a look he had never seen before. He looked very happy and proud like a father at the same time, and Remus had the exact same look. While they were looking at Dumbledore all three of their orbs were glowing together for a second, before they could look it was gone, the only people who saw it were Remus and Dumbledore.  
  
"Amazing Harry, were you trying to control the power?" Dumbledore asked still in complete shock.  
  
"I was trying to put a lot less than this morning. I felt calm and I thought that I might try it during his lesson so this is what happened." Harry replied.  
  
"Harry this means that your powers are maturing. These powers mature just like any boy or girl but in a faster process a very faster process. I am afraid that you Guardians will have their powers or discover them right away, you are the one that will have your body focus your powers so it will take the longest to have your magic at it's max. That is why I said when you practice your magic, your magic gets better along with your power." Dumbledore announced with a great smile during the whole expernation.  
  
"O ok Prof but how will I know who my Guardians are?" Harry asked.  
  
"You will know who your Guardians are when they save your life or each other's lives." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Oh great now I have a billion Guardians..." Harry yelled.  
  
At this point everyone started laughing even Harry himself. After Dumbledore was talking to Harry he walked to the doorway of DADA and listened to the rest of the listen while watching Harry, Ron, and Hermione writing down notes from the class talk. As the days went by very little by littler Harry got the sense of controlling his power and went Halloween came around Ron got unusually strange. While the three friends were walking down the hall Ron pulled Harry aside to talk to him.  
  
"Harry I think I will ask Hermione to the dance but.... I don't know if I could do that." Ron said with regret.  
  
"Ron just go up to her and ask her ok? The worse thing she could do it say no and then you could get over that and we would all be friends again." Harry said trying to cheer Ron up.  
  
"You right like always Harry...Well...Maybe not always." Ron said with a snicker.  
  
As they finished their walk and caught up to Hermione, Ron decided to go and ask her right this moment. Ron stopped Hermione pulled her over to the side and began to talk.  
  
"Hermione I-I have a question to ask you" Ron said complete nervous.  
  
"Yes what is it Ron?" Hermione said VERY confused.  
  
"Willyougotothedancewithme?" Ron said stumbling his words.  
  
"What?" Hermione answered  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me?" Ron asked once again.  
  
"I would LOVE to! I was waiting for you to ask me in the first place" Hermione answered with excitement and punching him the arm lightly.  
  
"That's great" Ron said giving her a hug and walking back over to Harry.  
  
"Did you people do what you had to do over there?" Harry said winking at Ron.  
  
"Shut up Harry!" They both yelled.  
  
As they walked down to Lunch Dumbledore was walking towards them, while Harry was trying to control the power again. He made it grow brighter than he did the previous day.  
  
"Harry that was very good I say you are about 25% there already!" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh Prof. I didn't see you and also thank you I am keep trying but not too much I don't want to waste my energy, thanks to Hermione. At that comment Hermione looked very proud of herself.  
  
"Well that is no problem Harry; I am glad you have friend like these who care about you the way they do. Well I have to be going now good day." Dumbledore said as he walked off towards his office.  
  
They walked along until Harry started to think how close the dance REALLY was. He started to think of who he could ask to the dance he come up with no one who Cho.  
  
Guys I could ask Cho but only as a friend. Well what do you think?" Harry asked his friends as they stood their shocked.  
  
"Well Harry you could try and as you told me the worse thing she could say is no." Ron said  
  
Harry took Ron's advice and went into the Great Hall and headed over to the Raven claw table and find Cho with her friends whispering in her ear.  
  
"Umm...Cho...could I talk to you alone for a moment?" Harry asked while turning red.  
  
"Sure Harry lets go over here" Cho said while leading Harry over to the Great Hall doors.  
  
"Well Umm.... I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me? If you don't want it that is understandable." Harry with while hanging his head low.  
  
"Sure I would like to go to the dance with you Harry as friend " Cho said while she walked away back to her table.  
  
As Harry walked back to his table he became red as an apple. He told Hermione and Ron about that had just happened. He felt better than ever and the glow did as well because it glowed brighter than ever.  
  
"Harry! Shut that thing off everyone is looking" Ron yelled.  
  
"No one is going to care look what I can do" Harry said while making the glow go off and on over and over again.  
  
As he did Dumbledore was walking into the lunchroom completely shocked at how Harry had controlled the power within a matter of moments.  
  
"Harry Potter come with me" Dumbledore said with a calm look and no sparkle in his eye.  
  
"Harry! How did you get to control the power without strain in a matter of moment after I talked to you?!" Dumbledore demanded.  
  
"I got a date for the Halloween Ball and at that point I felt that I could try it and do it again. So I tried wit very easy without stressing myself." Harry explained  
  
"Well Harry I want to test the defense of the power. I will try level 1 hex's and curse's to start off really quick is that ok with you?" Dumbledore said waiting to try out the power.  
  
"Well yes it is ok go right ahead but don't hurt me " Harry replied with a fake weaken look-making Dumbeldore laugh.  
  
"Reducio!, Petricfucus Totalus!, Impedimenta!" Dumbledore Yelled.  
  
As the three rays of light headed towards Harry he stood normally and his chest started to glow and created a defense that looked like a brick wall that deflexed or destroyed each one of the spells one by one. The only spell that got by him was Impedimenta, which slowed him down when he started to say something. Dumbledore countered the spell and continued to talk.  
  
"VERY VERY good only one spell. We will need to work on that in your free time would you find sometimes practicing with me and Hermione and Ron could help us with this. The better you get at deflecting spells and destroying spells the better you will be incase Voldemort tries anything anywhere." Dumbledore said in a child voice.  
  
"That is Cool Professor!" Harry while making his way to the door.  
  
"Professor I am going back to lunch and tell Hermione and Ron about this. They will so glad that they can throw spells at me without me doing anything." Harry said with a devilish grin and continued to walk out of the room.  
  
When he got back to the Great Hall with Dumbledore not far behind everyone again was looking at him until he got back to his seat and started talking to Hermione and Ron about the defense. After Ron's excitement they started to walk to Division so they could stop listening to Hermione's annoying singing about how she wasn't in that class anymore. As they days went on and the dance got closer and closer and Harry practiced mulitpul enemy's shooting at him, he became better and better with every session and before you knew it he was laughing at because Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron were really trying to put spells on him.  
  
"I should stop laughing, after all I know Dumbledore could really put a spell on me that I couldn't defend and I would be in real trouble then" Harry said now smiling at Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh man Harry the dance is tonight I almost forgot with this entire spell casting classes and our regular classes." Ron said with his eyes wide open.  
  
"Oh no! My costume I don't even know whom I am going as!" Harry said now looking at Dumbledore again.  
  
"I know! I will go as Dumbledore that is the perfect idea!" Harry Examlamed.  
  
"We have to find Prof. McGonanall she could transfigure me into Prof Dumbledore" Harry said  
  
"Duh! Harry, Dumbledore is right here we could do it." Hermione said knowing she was right  
  
"Indeed Harry I will do it and no taking points away from Malfoy if I do this ok?" Dumbledore questioned now laughing at Harry because he was frowning.  
  
"Ok...I guess...But that takes all the fun out of the night." Said Ron and Harry.  
  
"I have to talk to Cho before you do it Prof. I need to see what she wants to wear.  
  
As Harry want off Hermione decided to talk to Dumbledore about the Guardians even farther.  
  
"Why do you look so sad Ms Granger?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well it is just; I am still worry about Harry's Guardians. They better we nice to him!" Hermione said in a worried motherly voice.  
  
"Ms Granger it is true that there is a good chance that you and Mr. Weasley could not be Harry's Guardians, the point no one can tell until the people and their powers show them self's." Dumbledore explained.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
As Harry walked down the hall and caught up with Cho.  
  
"Cho I finally found you. What do you want to wear to the dance? I am sorry I have been so busy practicing with Dumbledore." Harry said now out of breath.  
  
""Harry I think we should go as McGonanall and Dumbledore. They seen if they got together they would have a VERY good relationship." Cho said as like she was reading Harry's mind.  
  
"That is what I was thinking! Thanks Cho I got to go and get ready for the dance we only have 2 hours after all. I will come and pick you in in about 1 and half-hours." Harry said winking while walking away.  
  
"Ok I will see you then Harry." Cho said now blushing.  
  
As we walked back to Dumbledore's office he heard the conversation about Hermione and Ron not being his Guardians. As he came in, he began to talk.  
  
"Guys if you're not my Guardians that is still ok. We will still stick up with each always". Harry while holding out his hand for the other two to shake.  
  
As the shook his hand the all started smiling (including Dumbledore). But they there were some percentage, and BIG percentage that they could not be the Guardians. As the day went on and the night came and Harry Ron and Hermione got prepared (Hermione took the longest.). Hermione and Ron got dressed up as Aurora Sage and Gordic Gryffindor (Hermione's idea). But before they went to the dance they had to do some "last second" pranks.  
  
"Hey Hermione I never got to ask you what is the theme this year's ball?" Harry asked.  
  
"A hunted house is the theme. We will go through one before we enter the real dance." Hermione replied looking devilish at Ron.  
  
"Umm...Oh man...Hermione...hold...me" Ron said like a little baby making Harry laugh.  
  
"Ron don't be such a baby it is only a little house..." Hermione said.  
  
As they got ready for the dance and Ron and Harry put their pranks together. Harry made a quick stop to Dumbledore's office to transfigure himself into Dumbledore. After he was done he went to get Cho from her common room. With a simple knock she came out looking just like Prof. McGonanall.  
  
Amazing aren't we?" Harry asked Cho.  
  
"Yes we are. Now lets go." Cho answered while grabbing on to Harry's arm and walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
As people went throw the Hunted House all you could here were screams of laughter and more screaming. When Hermione and Ron went in it was a whole other story. Harry and Cho were right behind them. Hermione and Ron were not facing each other but when they became scared them turned around too face and kissed on the lips.  
  
"Break it up this is a Hunted House not a kissing booth." Harry while looking at the two troubled friends.  
  
As the dance went on and everyone started and come out of the Hunted House their plan was now in action they waited for Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle to come out of the House. They were all wearing clown costumes with the word git spelled in big letters cross each one of their chests. Dumbledore saw this and laughter but wiped it away from then chests and began to speak  
  
"Will the ones who did this please stop." Dumbledore said now looking at Harry and Ron.  
  
Everyone started to look Ron and Harry with glazed and began to smile that is everyone but Malfoy and his gang. Fred and George Weasley started to clap and everyone was at a lost for words except Harry and Ron who only said.  
  
"Wha" Trying to look innocent.  
  
Everyone laughed at this and the dance went on perfectly as anything could ever go.  
  
As the dance started to close Ron and Harry started taking points away from second year students just for fun until they found out that he wasn't really Dumbledore.  
  
As the next day passed everything went and great as it could go for Harry, no bad people (Voldemort, Death Eaters), no little morons (Malfoy), no anything. As Harry finished with Transfiguration he went up to Dumbledore office to practice his powers. Once he got there Dumbledore started talking right away.  
  
"Harry today is your last session! Today we will see if you can defend not a magical hit, but a physical hit. If you could put your defense up so that we may test this." Dumbledore said as Harry proceeded to put his power defense up.  
  
As he started to glow Ron threw is hardest punch at the wall not even shaking Harry or the wall it's self.  
  
"Oh man! Harry that is just like hitting a real brick wall!" Ron yelled as he was rubbing his hand to take the pain away.  
  
As the session finished, Harry walked out the count and started to talk to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I will race you to the hut! Come on lets go!" Harry said cheerful  
  
They all agreed (Even Hermione) and started to run to the hut. What they didn't know is that Malfoy was on the side waiting for Harry to run out so he could push him into the Whomping Willow. When they started, Malfoy Jumped in front of Ron and Hermione who were behind Harry, and pushed him into the Whomping Willow's path. Harry fell and as the Whomping Willow was going to crash down on him he put his shield up. He was defending his self.  
  
"Hermione! Go get Dumbledore NOW!" Ron yelled.  
  
She didn't need telling twice and jetted off to find Dumbledore. As Malfoy Laughed Ron became madder and had anger building up inside of him. Harry was defending him self when he heard Malfoy laughing and turned his head. Just them his shield weakened and The Whomping Willow's fist came back and knocked Harry out. Just as it did Ron was looking at Harry then Malfoy then Harry's once again and became even madder with explosive anger inside of him. When the Whomping willow was ready to come back on Harry again something special and amazing happened... 


	5. Nature's Force, A Guardian's Rage

Chapter 5: Nature's Force - A Guardian's Rage  
  
As Hermione ran to get Dumbledore, Harry laid down on the ground knocked out and the Whomping Willow was getting ready to finish with his final blow to kill Harry. A million thoughts were racing through Ron's mind all at the same time. Thoughts of his best friend getting killed over some stupid joke that Malfoy pulled.   
  
He had thoughts of Harry dieing and him being with Hermione with out Harry for the rest of his life, not having any real guy best friend to talk to about girls. Not having Harry by his side to take care of him when he got in trouble or for him to do the same for him. He was thinking about Hermione and how she would cry for days and days if Harry died with Ron at her side. Ron thought that he couldn't ever let Harry die because of him.   
  
As Malfoy was laughing on the side, Ron felt hate full up inside of him, just as it filled up he closed his eyes on Harry who was now defense less and bleeding from his head and face. He looked at the Whomping Willow who was now fling his arm's around ready to strike, then something deep inside of Ron's heart popped and suddenly he felt a burst of power and anger seep very fast from his body. As this happened it seemed he was frozen in time, the ground started to rumble.  
  
When the ground started the rumble all you could here was the shaking of the ground and the yelling of Ron. Even the Whomping Willow stopped its rampage. As Ron stopped yelling he started glowing a green force and it appeared that it was pouring out of his body. He put his hands in front of his body and started closing his eyes and a magical spirit started to form out of his hands and charged at the Whomping Willow, throwing it into the air. When Ron opened his eyes again they were glowing bright green. As this was happening Dumbledore, Hermione, and Remus were watching from the count yard. Malfoy was so scared that he ran into the castle and up to his common room.  
  
"This is amazing; this is the amazing power that a Guardian holds." Dumbledore said with tears in his eyes.  
  
As the Whomping Willow was flying into the air Ron turned around slightly and put his hands close together and first formed and ball and shaped in spear and shot it into the heart of the Whomping Willow.  
  
"You shall never hurt anyone ever again!" Ron shouted as he lunched the spear into the Whomping Willow's heart.  
  
"As the spear set it, it seems that everything was frozen again. As Ron lifted his hand up at the Whomping Willow, he gave a frown and opened his palm. As he did so the Whomping Willow exploded with green flames surrounding the now killed Whomping Willow as is fell back down to the ground. When he was done this job he walked over to Harry, lifted him up and brought him over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Take him to the Hospital Wing." Ron said very clearly, as he was a grown adult himself, as he closed his eyes and fell on to his hands and knees.  
  
Hermione walked over and kneeled down to him and held his hand as he felt to his side. She rubbed his cheek as Remus picked him up and took him to the Hospital Wing as well. 2 and half-hours later Harry woke up from his sleep with his glow in his skin, which now seemed that, it healed him. As he looked around for his glasses and put them on he found that everyone was they're looking at him very sadly. Remus, Dumbledore, Hermione, and all of the Weasley family were there.  
  
"What happened to me? All I remember is defending myself against the Whomping Willow and the next second everything went black on me." Harry said as he was shaking and rubbing his head.  
  
"Harry, Malfoy was mad about the prank that you two pulled at the dance so when you were running to the hut he pushed you. As you remember and it seems that you bumped into the Whomping Willow and while you were defending yourself Malfoy and his laughing distracted you. When that happened your power didn't have your complete control, (When you practice more your power won't need it. Dumbledore added.) When it didn't the shield weakened and the Whomping Willow's force was able to break through and knock you out" Dumbledore said watching Harry's facial expressions.  
  
"Well if all that happened what saved me from getting killed or trampled or whatever from the Whomping Willow?" Harry asked the group.  
  
As Dumbledore kneeled down he continued to explain to Harry.  
  
"As you see Harry, Ron himself saved you. He is one of your Guardians. It seems that your sign of death awoken his powers. He saved your life in a matter of seconds. His different types of rage made him do it. There was the rage of Malfoy, the rage of losing you, and the rage of not having you as a friend for the rest of his life." Dumbledore said with a tear in his eye.  
  
"Ron is my Guardian!? He did that for me!? He saved my life!?" Harry said in the most amazement.  
  
"Yes he did but at a cost. He is on the bed right over there. Poppy said that she doesn't know if he will make it to see another day." Dumbledore said now with tears coming down his eyes.  
  
As he said that Mrs. Weasley started crying into her husband's coat. Charlie, Bill, and Percy all bowed their heads.   
  
"We will have to wait until tomorrow to find out if he will be stable." Dumbledore replied.  
  
As he spoke they all looked at Ron who had now the same glow that Harry did put this glow wasn't golden it was green. It seemed that a Guardian has healing powers as well as the Prophet.  
  
"Harry, are you ok? Harry you should have seen it. Ron was amazing..." Hermione said now hearing Mrs. Weasley stop crying to hear Hermione speak.  
  
As she started walking she had everyone's attention even Remus and Dumbledore even though they were there at that moment.  
  
"He started yelling at the sight of you knocked out under the Whomping Willow's wrath. Once he started yelling he started to turn green and the ground started to shake. He held out his hands and some kind of giant deer and beast came out of his hands and picked up the Whomping Willow and lifted it up about 50 feet up. Then Ron finished the Whomping Willow off by sticking a spear through it and exploring the Whomping Willow completely. When she was done the whole Weasley family looked happier than ever.  
  
"Oh man now I feel really bad...Ron risked his life to save me..." Harry said now bowing his head.  
  
"Harry don't feel bad is wasn't your or Ron's fault. Ron just tried his best to save you, and he did that." Dumbledore said putting a reasuring hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"You will be excused from all classes from today and tomorrow of course." Dumbledore said as he stood up and walked around and looked at Ron.  
  
"We will look after him tomorrow. I think he needs his rest." Dumbledore said as everyone was heading towards the door away from Ron and Harry. As everyone went outside to let them get some rest. As everyone exited Malfoy entered with an unwelcome smile.  
  
"Well Potty you got lucky this time it is too bad that only one of you will die and not 2, but you know what they say 1 out of 2 isn't bad." Malfoy said as he started to laugh.  
  
Harry became so mad that he started glowing very brightly and his eyes began to glow gold. As soon as Dumbledore was walking away from the Hospital Wing he heard a crash and came running to see Malfoy pushed into the wall.  
  
"What happened here Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore demanded.  
  
"Malfoy was talking about how Ron was going to die and wished that I would have to, he was the only who started this in the first place." Harry explained.  
  
"You are right Mr. Potter, 100 points and a month of detention, for endangering a student and an attempt to kill another student. The only reason I wouldn't kick you out of this school is because Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley couldn't have anyone to prank anymore." Dumbledore walking down the hall once again.  
  
As the day went on Hermione kept up with her classes and got Ron's and Harry's homework written down on a piece of paper. When Transfiguration came with the Gryffindor's everyone started asking questions to Hermione about Ron and Harry's condition and what happened. As Hermione answered as many questions she would without exposing the power's part and everything about that.  
  
"Hermione how are Ron and ... Harry?" Cho asked with the most concern.  
  
"Harry is awake and recovering put Ron is well..." Hermione answered with some sign of sadness.  
  
"O ok ... I feel bad for Ron...I hope he recovers" Cho said knowing Hermione liked Ron a lot.  
  
As they stopped their conversation even more people came up the Hermione bombarding her with many questions. She couldn't take it anymore so she yelled out STOP!  
  
"Leave me alone about Harry and Ron!" Hermione yelled in a demanding voice.  
  
"Ms Granger! There will be no yelling in my classroom is that clear?!" Prof McGonanall said.  
  
"Yes Prof...That is clear." Hermione replied now lowering her head.  
  
As the time passes and the Professor was talking. All Hermione could think about was Ron and hoping that he could pull through. She would never forgive herself if Ron died or if anything happened to him that was going to live for him forever. She got her thinking interrupted by Prof Dumbledore coming in and requesting to see her.  
  
"Ms Granger I wish to see you for a moment please?" Dumbledore said as he walked into the classroom.  
  
"Sure Professor." Hermione said.  
  
"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Hermione questioned as she walked to the doorway were Dumbledore was standing.  
  
"Let's take a walk Ms Granger." Dumbledore said calming  
  
As he said this she thought to her self that something happened to Ron or Harry, or that she was  
in trouble for something that she did. She started to get nervous before he ever spoke to her by the look on his face she knew that there was something that he needed to talk to her about right away.  
  
"Why did you want to speak to my Prof?" Hermione said cutting the silence and right to the point of the conversation.  
  
"Well I don't want to cut into your personal life but I was wondering how your relationship with Mr. Weasley was? You were taking this VERY hard when Ron passed out on the ground." Dumbledore said looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Well, Ron and I are more than friends are. I like him very much so but I never got the chance to tell him that. If something happens to him I will never be able to forgive myself for not telling him how I felt." Hermione wait blushing at the question.  
  
"Hermione it would be best not to worry about Ron you and I know that he is very tough and he will make it through the day and night into tomorrow. He is a very good student and by the looks of it and even better friend." Dumbledore Replied with a smile.  
  
This made Hermione feel better than she did the whole day after Dumbledore and her had that talk she walked back to Transfiguration but before she knew it, it was time to go to her next class. After class she went to the Hospital wing to see how Harry and Ron were. As usual Harry didn't want to stay inside the crummy Hospital wasting the day away. The only reason he stayed inside of the Hospital was only for Ron.  
  
As she walked down the hall she heard Poppy (The Hospital Nurse) and Harry yelling at each other about Harry's care.  
  
"No you will not get up. Harry don't make me put you to sleep again. This will make the 4th time YOUNG MAN!" Poppy bellowed at Harry.  
  
"Well I do want to be here for Ron but I don't to be here in this stupid bed I want to be walking around. If you do put and spell on me I will counter it." Harry yelled back.  
  
"Oh yeah try this." Poppy replied.  
  
As she talked she pull and powerful sleeping spell on Harry, he was too slow to counter the spell.   
  
"He is too much trouble for you?" Hermione said while walking into the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Way too much, He is even more annoying than his Mother and Father put together." Poppy replied with a heavy huff.  
  
"If you would mind to do you know how Ron is doing?" Asked Hermione in a quiet sad voice.   
  
"I am sorry Hermione it is too early to tell how he is doing. In a happy note when Harry wakes up from this sleeping spell he will be ready to get up and go (thank god. she added.). He will be ready in about 20 mins. I was lying when I said it was a power spell just to make him shut up and go back to sleep." Poppy said while walking back to her seat.  
  
As Hermione sat there and waited mostly looking at Ron Mrs. Weasley came in to see how he was doing as well.  
  
"Hi Hermione how is Ron doing?" Mrs Weasley said  
  
"Poppy said that it is too early to tell. Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, Ron is a strong person and he will make it through this no matter what." Hermione said while grabbing Mrs. Weasley's hand and sitting down once again.  
  
"You really have a thing for my old boy don't you Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley said while winking at Hermione.  
  
"W-W-Well yes I do but he doesn't know it yet." Hermione said.  
  
"Boys....they never know unless you tell them." both of them said in unison.  
  
They both had a good laugh for the first time that day. A few second's later Harry woke up and started rubbing his eyes and looking for his glasses. Mrs. Weasley got up and hugged him with a bear hug them let him go when she noticed that he was turning different colors. Harry glanced over at Ron's still green glowing body and looked down. He was forever grateful for what Ron had done with him.  
  
"How are you Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am fine. Mrs. Weasley and I were just walking here until you woke up." Hermione responded.  
  
"Well I know the news about Ron and all we can do is go back to the dorms, have a night's rest and check on Ron in the morning." Harry said.  
  
Mrs. Weasley agreed and stood up with Harry and Hermione and walked out of the Hospital before Poppy pushed them out. Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and went to sleep. The next morning before classes began, Harry and Hermione got the Weasley brother's up and went down to the Hospital wing where everyone from the previous day was standing. Mrs. Weasley was crying once again.  
  
"Molly please STOP CRYING!" Mr. Weasley said with a louder voice than everyone.  
  
"I am sorry I can't help it he is my son!!" Molly yelled back at her husband.  
  
As soon as everyone knew it. They too were shouting at each other. Until a little voice came out of the back of the room.  
  
"BLIMEY EVERYONE! would you quiet down I need some sleep and I can't take all of you shouting..." Ron said now getting up and having the glow fanish away.  
  
As Ron did, everyone's eye's sparkled and they ran over to him. When they were running towards him he was testing his power up by making his hand glow bright green.  
  
"Don't get scared...Ha I am just testing it" Ron said when everyone started to back away.  
  
When they were assured that everything was all right everyone continued to run up to him and began all talking at once. 


	6. Recovering, and Controlling

Chapter 6: Recovering, and Controlling  
  
"Ron! Don't scare us anymore...You already did your job." Hermione said while run up and sitting on his bed.  
  
"I am sorry everyone. The only people they aren't afraid here are Dumbledore and Harry." Now looking as cheerful as normal.  
  
"That is because I already know about the powers and a Prophet doesn't fear his Guardians." Dumbledore said responding to Ron's comment.  
  
As he finished his sentence everyone once again looked at Ron and started asking him questions about how he felt when he killed the Whomping Willow.  
  
"Well Ron spill it!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Well...While I was sleep, in my mind I was replaying the time Harry found his powers and were able to control then on his own. Then I jumped to the event where I blew up the Whomping Willow. Right after I blew it up I jumped out of my sleep and I heard people yelling coming from the other side of the room." Ron said calmly.  
  
Everyone in the room was in shock while Ron was explaining his mind trip. Once he was done they all stopped asking questions (all questions were answered just in the explanation). Once everyone was done starring at him, he got up from his bed new and VERY much improved.  
  
"No your not you just came back to this world and your not going ANYWHERE" Poppy with the loudest voice in the room.  
  
"Poppy don't worry his powers were restoring his body while he slept." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Prof why didn't you tell us that earlier?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Hermione, because I wasn't sure that his body wasn't over damaged so much that his powers couldn't heal him, and that he would die. I didn't want to put more stress on Ms Weasley's heart." Dumbledore replied.  
  
Thank You Albus, to tell you the truth I wouldn't need that stress." Ms Weasley said while exhaling.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, and Ron.... Remember when I was talking to you in the hall after DADA...and I suddenly had to leave?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes we do" All three students replied.  
  
"Well the reason I know more about the Prophets than I said I did is because I went to the MOM and there they have special information that isn't in Hogwarts.... They have papers that no one but the Minster has read..." Dumbledore said trailing off.  
  
"Well Prof I have something to tell you also that I have been holding back...I wasn't really thinking about it went we were training and I almost died but now I am starting too once again." Harry said looking down.  
  
"What is it Harry? Is it what was happening in your dreams?" Dumbledore said  
  
"Yes it was in my dreams.... I had two of them...Then second time I saw the glow for the first time. The First was about Seamus...and his mother it sounded like...I didn't know her but I could see her face...She told Seamus to run, and he ran...and then Voldemort showed up and killed her and then I woke up with a pain in my scar." Harry Replied.  
  
At the name of Voldemort all of the Weasley's besides Ron became scared.  
  
"What was the other dream about, or should I say who was it about Harry?" Dumbledore asked to a rather sad looking Harry.  
  
"It was about Neville. Dumbledore...I am sorry Prof Dumbledore...As you can see he is getting MUCH better in his classes (Even Potions). I have noticed from aside because of that dream. In the dream Neville was guarding this two people who looked like they well..."weren't all there" and he was screaming at Voldemort saying "They can't even Defend themselves!" Voldemort Put the Curio Curse on him, but he RESISTED at first but then he fell. After that was over he killed both of Neville's parents. Mostly likely because they "were" unforgiveables. Before Voldemort left the house he put the curse on Neville again. By this time he was too weak to overcome it or even try...then I woke up and saw the glow." Answer Harry.   
  
"Well that is very good information to know Harry... you know you shouldn't have kept this from me or anyone...It could have been someone's life that you could of saved if this already happened...Which it didn't." Dumbledore replied with a parent tone.  
  
"I am sorry Prof but I was too worried and scared and too involved into the training and everything else...I am sorry, I know I could have caused someone there life." Harry said sadly.  
  
"It is ok Harry...I am just glad you got this out before some really horrible happened to anyone." Dumbledore said now with a reassuring voice.  
  
As they finished up their conversation everyone stood up and walked again out the Hospital wing. They started walking down the Great Hall when Fred and Gorge started to speak at the same time.  
  
"Harry after we go and have lunch, Prof McGonagall is holding a meeting about captain and Keeper tryouts." Both of the twins said.  
  
At the end of this statement both Harry and Ron looked at each other and knew that this was going to be the best part of the year because of Qudditch.  
  
"Hey Ron you thinking of trying out?" Harry Asked Ron.  
  
"Yea you know what I think I will." Ron said winking at Harry.  
  
As they came to the Great Hall Dumbledore went to his seat at the head table and started to get the attention of all the students in the Great Hall (which was easy enough).  
  
"Students I only have thing for you all. Qudditch even though it was not played and it is early in November...The Matches will begin in 2 weeks...I know that gives you house teams limited time...But 2 weeks that is all you get so you better practice...That is all" Dumbledore finished while sitting down.  
  
As he did everyone's mouth's dropped to the floor as they picked them up from the ground and rush of noise came from the Great Hall. As everyone was talking, over at the Gryffindor Table, Ron, Harry, and the twins were talking about which moves the team should use (even though Ron wasn't on the team, he was still excited). After their talk they ate lunch and went right out of the hall and headed for the pitch. When they arrived they saw Katie, Alica, and Angelina where they're waiting for them with the Prof.  
  
"Mr. Potter... and. Weasley your late!" Yelled the Prof.  
  
  
"I am sorry...Umm could we get on with the votes now?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes now here are parchments. You will need to write down whom you will be voting for team captain and the Keeper tryouts will be held tomorrow." Prof McGonagall shouted.  
  
Everyone took their parts of parchment and started to write down whom they voted for. Harry could not decide between Katie, Alica or maybe even one of the twins. As everyone put their parchments into a jar the Prof began pulling each one out and read out loud, the names.  
  
"There is one of...Katie! One of Harry...Two for Harry...Two for Katie...Three for Harry...One for Alica...and one more for Harry!" Prof. shouted.  
  
Everyone cheered loudly while Harry sat there in total shock. He couldn't believe that he was really the captain of the house team.  
  
"T-t-thanks you guys! I don't know what to really say but that" Harry said very embarrassed.  
  
"Harry you know you deserve it" all of the team said.  
  
As they went back up to the common room to celebrate. Just as the celebration started Ron came, shook Harry's hand and congratulated him.  
  
"Great job Harry! I am happy them mad you captain. I wouldn't want one of my brothers running the team." Ron said while starting to giggle.  
  
"Yea Ron thanks a lot...Oh yeah before I forget Keeper Practice is tomorrow" Harry said  
  
"Oh no, I am studying tomorrow...remember you, Hermione, and me were going to study the basic spells and more advanced Transfiguration?" Questioned Ron.  
  
"Me too, I totally forgot about that well I will leave from out study session tomorrow early for the practice...A captain can't be late on his first day, you know" Harry said jokingly.  
  
"Yea I know, I know...I will try to make it hopefully..." said Ron feeling not too sure of himself.  
  
"Ron don't worry about it you will make it and their might a surprise for you tomorrow" Harry said hintingly.  
  
As Ron and Harry gave a manly handshake to bid each other a farewell for the moment, their bodies began to turn glow and green.  
  
"I just that is what a Prophet and Guardian hand shake feels like " Ron laughed.  
  
When they disconnected from each other the glow stopped and Harry waved goodbye, even though he would be right back. *Never can take any chances.* When Harry returned, Hermione was already with her head in the books along side Ron who else had his hand and his head inside a thick book.  
  
"Hey Harry...We are just looking around at some spells that might be usefully this year." Ron said while winking at Harry.  
  
As Harry sat down and began to read and study time seemed to by passing by very quickly, Before the group noticed it was dinner time, *The first one to notice was Ron of course*. As they took their books in hand and went out the door Fred came up to Harry and started talking.  
  
"Harry, the sytheran team started saying things about you being captain. Guess what...Malfoy is there captain." Fred said in a very low voice.  
  
"Well we all will just go and see about this" Harry replied  
  
At the sound of Malfoy's name Ron began to light up a blazing green auror around him. He became almost too mad to control himself.  
  
"You right we will see to this...What ever Malfoy has done...His stupid self." Ron said as he was getting madder and still glow an amazing blazing green.  
  
"Ron you should calm down...Your glowing if you didn't notice" Hermione said while Harry was laughing.  
  
At this comment Ron blushed a bright apple red and stopped glowing totally. After he did calm down he felt amazing happier and actually put his arm around Hermione as she also turned apple red. Harry noticed this and just smiled.  
  
"Why do you have you arm around me Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I am sorry I was just feeling so happy. Do you want me to take my arm off?" Ron said will looking down a little.  
  
"Nope that's ok you can keep it there is you want." Hermione said now looking as just embarrassed as Ron.  
  
After that little conversation the group along with Fred entered the Great Hall. All the shouting could be hear coming from the 2 fighting tables. Just then both tables pulled out all wands and started firing. Ron and Harry saw this and both rushed between each table and countered all the spells, hex, charms, and curses fired from each person and both tables. When the event was over both of the boys were still glowing and everyone was in amazement.  
  
"Well this is strange lets get out of the middle of the Great Hall." Ron said to Harry while still looking at the stunned faces.  
  
Harry agreed and they walked back to the door to the unstunned Fred and Hermione. As they walked to their table the faces slowly went back to their normal talkative mode. Harry and Ron looked up and to the teacher's table to see everyone giving them a (Very Good Job) look even SNAPE! After the looks they were given, they knew that there would be training of the powers once again for Ron. Strangely Ron looked happy at his idea because for once he would be on the spotlight. After everyone was done with dinner Hermione, the twins, Ron, and Harry got up and started to head for the door, just as Dumbledore headed towards them.  
  
"We know about it tomorrow Prof. We will make SURE we make time for the lessons." Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and went back to the teacher's table. While they were all walking out of the Great Hall, Ron had his arm around Hermione's shoulders while she was holding his dangling his arm. Once again everyone stood with amazement even the teachers. Both Ron and Hermione kept walking with bright red faces lighting up the hall. They walked up to the common room; Ron was very excited about the keeper tryouts that would be going on the next day.  
  
"Good Night" everyone said.  
  
"Hermione wait up I have to talk to you alone." Ron said quietly.  
  
"Ok I will stay back." Said Hermione happily  
  
"Well...I was wondering...Would you go out with me? If you don't want it that is completely understandable." Ron said with a very nervous and low voice.  
  
"Of course I will go out with you dummy!" Said Hermione nearly shouting  
  
Ron suddenly started smiling and went up and hugged Hermione then started growing bright pretty lime green.  
  
"So this is what the color looks like when a guardian is happy and glowing at the same time." Hermione said jokingly.  
  
"Well I am glad Ron finally got up the bravery to ask you out Hermione. It took you to forever to find each other." Harry said listening from the corner of the room.  
  
"You know about this?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes I knew about you liking Hermione and I knew about Hermione liking you since the hospital. I was awake when Hermione was talking to your mom about her liking you." Harry answered.  
  
"Well we better get to bed before we get into trouble." Harry said with a fake scared look on his face.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked slowly to each other and kissed each other. They both smiled and went their ways. They were parting when Harry's own Hedwig came into the common room with a letter tied to her leg.  
  
"Harry I thought Hedwig was with you?" Ron said with a look of confusion.  
  
"Oh sorry Hermione and Ron I sent Sirus information about you and the powers but not a lot of info just very little, besides he said he was coming up to Hogwarts soon in the first place." Harry said.  
  
"Oh ok just making sure Harry you know." Ron said.  
  
As they finished talking Harry took Hedwig into his arms, rubbed her head as she gave a hoot as to thank him. He took of the paper on her leg and began to read as the others came closer to take a look. As they did so, Harry began to read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
That is amazing and I am glad that everything is all right. As you know I can not write much at all about what you told me because our letters might get reached by someone else them ourselves. I will be at Hogwarts right away to see you. I miss you Harry and if I am right by the time you finish reading his letter I will be there at your common room waiting for you to finish.  
  
P.S don't get scared.  
  
Sirus  
  
"Hey guys.... I told you not to get scared didn't I?" Sirus said, laughing at everyone's shocked looks.  
  
When Sirus started talking the small glow from Ron and Harry's arms faded quickly. As Sirus spoke Dumbledore quickly came in and sat down.  
  
"Well you three should be getting to bed, remember you have training tomorrow after your classes. Oh yeah I have some things to give to Harry and Ron because of the Very good grade in every class." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
He opened his hand to show two bright silver perfect badges. Also one golden badge for Harry because he is captain.  
  
"But Professor I thought there we only two prefects from one house." Ron said to Prof Dumbledore in.  
  
"Well usually there are only two but in this case both of you are next Hermione in grade status so we decided as a school that Ron and Harry you have earned this right." Dumbledore declared.  
  
As he said those words about earning Ron's eyes were lit up like fire. After Ron talked for what seemed like hours everyone headed for their dorms and went to sleep. The next day both Ron and Harry got up and looked at each as they were thinking the same thing (Qudditch). The both of them got dressed and walked down stairs. Once they came to the last step them saw Hermione there waiting for them like she usually does.  
  
Hermione and Ron kissed each other and they all went down the stairs away from their common room (with Ron's arm around Hermione's shoulders and Hermione's arm around his waist). As they went down once they came around to the table, they let go of each other and the next thing they heard was amazing.   
  
"Oh God...Thank Goodness.... Sirus is free!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Are you serious Hermione? Is he really free!?!" Harry asked with the most excitement.  
  
"Yes I am and look who is walking up behind you Harry."  
  
As Harry turned around he started to glow in his fist but when he saw the figure it faded away. What he saw made a tear come to his eyes. It was Sirus himself inside Hogwarts IN PUBLIC. The newspaper told this *Peter P was found right outside of Hogwarts when MOM caught him, he was forced to transform into his self. With those last words Sirus and Harry hugged each other at the same time. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up and started to speak.  
  
"Hello and Good Morning students Prof Snape will not be teaching class for a while. Instead Mr. Black will teach you or now you should call him Prof Black." Dumbledore said with a smile at the end.  
  
Everyone cheer at Sirus's freedom and his teaching, everyone but Malfoy and his other little rotten friends. One the cheering calmed down Sirus sat down next to Harry and started eating. After breakfast they had (which was now the best class with DADA) Double Potions. They all stood up and waited for Remus and catch up so they could walk to class together before Remus had to part with them.  
  
"Well we are here and from now on you call me Prof Black" Sirus said with a wink.  
  
"Yes sir we will" All three said in an army stance.  
  
As Potions went quickly the next thing they knew, they were walking down the halls to DADA with their other favorite teacher Remus. They entered the room only to see a flash of light and they room was totally clean.  
  
"What spell was that?" Yelled Ron  
  
"That was Blatium Flasium Cleranium. It means Blast Flash Clean as you can obviously see what is does. You're the first ones here so come in and have a seat. Well since you are first I will tell you three what we will be studying today. Well will be using the orbs for defending today. Ron and Harry just form the orb without powers; I want to see how powerful is without the power boost is that ok?" Answered and Asked Remus.  
  
"Yes it is Prof; we will see how well we both do without "extra help" they both said.  
  
As everyone started rolling into class he started to explain to the class what they would be doing with their orbs. As everyone started forming their orbs Remus made everyone stand in line and one by one he threw curses at each one expecting everyone to reflex it. When he came to Harry and Ron it wasn't the same story.  
  
When he shot curses at Ron's orb is reflexed so powerful and fast that Remus didn't react fast enough and got hit with his curse. When he got up and tried Harry's he shot a curse at it, it absorbed the curse created a light shot it right back at him. This time he was fast enough to miss it but it reflexed off the wall and the curse came right back at him 10 times as strong. His legs turned into jelly and he fell on the floor. It took everyone in the class 5 minutes all together to do a complete counter curse to cure the jelly legs. After that was over Remus called off the rest of the class for Harry and Ron in fear that a more powerful curse would kill him instantly.  
  
After Class was over lunch was next and then Transfiguration, After they finished lunch they went to the library and studied and as on time Harry left for the pitch. Ron totally almost forgot about Qudditch (can you believe it!?) until Hermione reminded him.  
  
"Ron you have Qudditch now don't you?" Hermione said  
  
"Oh no you're right I do! I will see you later" Ron yelled while kissing Hermione and running off the pitch.  
  
Harry was waiting for Ron to come he had his Firebolt GXL with him. Suddenly he saw Ron run at fast speed towards. He got Ron's attention and that is when Harry threw the broom at Ron. Ron flipped and landed on the broom and went flying into sky. At the tryouts he blocked EVERY single Quffle and did I prefect spin at the end. After he was done he flew down to a smiling Harry.  
  
"Thanks for letting me use your broom Harry it really helped" Ron said smiling back at Harry.  
  
"Ron remember when I was talking to the storekeeper at the store? I was buying you that broom...It is yours..." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Oh man Harry thanks you!" Ron said amazement.  
  
"As the tryouts went on no one did as well as Ron, no one even came close. After the tryouts all the team members would have a talk on who would be the keeper the next day. After he tried out on felt so happy that he raced Harry and Hermione down the lake when he got there he was at the edge of the water. Suddenly the squid inside the water pulled him in. Harry and Hermione were standing there watching as Ron was pulled down. He summon his Nature powers, but there was too much water. As Hermione saw Ron's hand sinking down into the water... 


	7. The Last Link Is Complete

Chapter 7: The Needed Help Of Another...The Last Link Is Complete  
  
As Harry and Hermione helplessly looked on. Ron was slowly sinking down into the deep dark waters. Harry tried to pull Ron up with his powers but as they both tried, Harry was getting pulled into the water. He broke and link of power and Ron continued to sink into the darkness...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"We have to find Harry and Ron to tell them that Ron made Keeper" Fred said.  
  
"Well we tried everywhere and they are no where to be found" George replied.  
  
"Mr. Weasley do you know where Harry, Ron, and Hermione are?" Dumbledore asked running down the halls.  
  
"No we are looking for Harry also. The Only place we haven't looked would be...The Lake!" Fred said realizing the danger.  
  
As they all realized, they started to race out of the castle and to the lake where they Harry and Hermione at the lake.  
  
Meanwhile...Back at the lake.  
  
"No Ron hold on!" Both Screamed.  
  
As Ron's last hand was sinking into the water...Lifeless as it was. Hermione finally snapped, all of this stress of just this one event caused her to close her eyes and cry. While she was crying, Dumbledore came running up. Before he could cast any spell Hermione quickly stood back up and opened her eyes which were glowing bright Aqua Blue. She said nothing but as soon as everyone saw her eyes glowing they knew to stand back. At this moment she commanded attention. He lifted her hands and up went the whole lake. She parted her hands to discover the squid and the lifeless Ron in his tentacles.  
  
With a little strain, she pulled Ron away from the squad and levitated him towards Dumbledore. And turned back to the squid. At this moment she was thinking about when Ron asked her out, when he put his arm around her. She became mad, VERY mad, and she started crying while the glow from her eyes to her whole body. The squid started getting smaller by the second until it was too small to look at. She dropped the squid into the water and the she made the glow fad while she went of to the hurt Ron.  
  
"Oh man Ron speak to me!" Harry said while running towards Ron.  
  
"Dumbledore is he alive?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes he is but he is barley." Dumbledore replied with complete sorrow.  
  
"Don't worry his powers will keep him from dieing" Dumbledore said with a cheering voice.  
  
"Well I didn't pass out because I didn't use all my power I guess. It was because I didn't want to hurt anything, just wanted to get Ron out of danger." Hermione said, now with a happier voice.  
  
"Well I knew this would happen" Dumbledore said.  
  
"With Ms Granger and Mr. Weasley are going out. Hermione would care about Ron's welfare." Dumbledore said making Hermione Blush.  
  
As they stopped talking, everyone carried Ron into the Hospital Wing when they passed Percy in the wall. He completely turned around and when into the Hospital Wing. Ron started glowing while they put him on to a bed. Hermione and Harry were right at his side. Hermione was holding his hand while Harry was using some of his power to try and help the healing process along. After about one hour everyone started talking.   
  
"Harry even though you missed the meeting we all agreed that Ron should be our new keeper." George said with a smile.  
  
"That's great news to hear. When he wakes up I will tell him about it. I am sorry I missed the meeting also. A captain shouldn't miss any meetings." Harry replied.  
  
"Don't be saying sorry to me. Prof is the one you should be saying that to. She was madder than anyone could ever be. I don't think you should go near Transfiguration anytime soon." Fred stepped in.  
  
"Well Ron should be well anytime now." Dumbledore said checking his pocket watch.  
  
"Why do you see that Prof?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well Harry you see. He has been practicing with you so he has learned to control his powers and within his powers are healing powers. So when his power grows, that part grows also." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"When Hermione starts controlling her powers even better, her healing powers will also grow." Dumbledore Continued.  
  
"Harry we also have another surprise for Ron. He has 500 gill waiting for him when he wakes up. Our Dad became Vice Minster today and he got a 2500-gill bonus because he was working at the Minstery before he went up in rank." Fred said proudly.  
  
"We don't need the 500-gill. We are getting jobs at Zonko's 15 gill an hour. Did you know Harry that Prongs Pad Foot and Moony really created all of the Zonkos products?" Fred asked after explaining.  
  
"Well I know now, and guys your looking at Prongs Jr." Harry said proudly.  
  
"WOW! Harry I didn't know your dad was prongs. I have got to get your autograph now. Harry you should up to Zonko's and ask for the money. Your Prongs son, you own almost the whole store" George said in excitement.  
  
"Well I think I will put I don't want the money. I will give the money to you to spend on your self or Ron. I don't want to seem richy or anything like Malfoy. But I rather give money away than keep it for myself." Harry said.  
  
"You're a good soul Harry just like your father was." Dumbledore said, which made Harry smile.  
  
Just then Sirus came into the Hospital came into the Hospital Wing. The twins got out their wands and were ready to fight.  
  
"Put your weapons down I am a free man. I didn't do anything. Harry they found Peter and they let me go just an hour and a half ago." Sirus said.  
  
"That was in the paper some time ago Sirus." Harry replied.  
  
"That was a false statement. The paper will be out late today but it will have my article within it. Did I hear someone talk about Pad foot while I was walking down the hall?" Sirius asked.  
  
"We did talk about him and his crew. Do you know him?" Said the twins now interested.  
  
"Of Course I know him! I am pad foot, right here in real life." Sirus exclaimed.  
  
"Oh man we need your autograph. Right now please give it to us." The twins yelled.  
  
"Later I will I promise. Dumbledore what were you talking about healing?" Sirus asked.  
  
"Well like I said earlier Ron will be healed quickly but since this was a kind of physical wound it will take longer to heal. The Power is getting in tune with it master but since it is use to sprital healing...It needs time to adapt to physical healing. That is why it will take longer but don't worry Ron will be ok. I am proud of all of you. This year you have greatly improved your self. Ron has been brining his grade up 100%...Amazing" Dumbledore said.  
  
Oh yes and that reminds me. I will be discussing your OWL's at the end of November. Only 1 week left until you start to worry." Dumbledore said winking at the crew.  
  
As he started talking about OWLS and about power and training once again. Ron finally awoke from his sleep. Not saying a word...just listening.  
  
"Well OWL's, for once I am really ready for a test." Ron said as he was rubbing his chest.   
  
"Well Ron I hope that you are. Ron you have 500 Gil from dad. You have made the Quidditch team." The twins said.  
  
"Wow all this news within 5 seconds. You must be happy guys." Ron said.  
  
When he was talking, Hermione held her head a little low and started to tighten her grip on Ron's hand. Ron knew that she missed him, so he held on tighter as well. Everyone started talking while Fred and George drooled over Sirus. Hermione and Ron were hugging and kissing and tell each other how they missed each other (even though they hadn't been away from each other at all). Harry was walking over to Dumbledore and talk to him just as the Weasley family came into the room.   
  
"Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the training we will do together will be just between us in this room. I will be showing you magic that you won't be learning in Hogwarts even if you were in the school 10 years. I will be showing you how to turn your wands into your repersenitive staves. Your staves will be formed into your inter animal. For example if Sirus could change his wand into a staff, it would be a dog staff. Do you get the idea now?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
All of the students nodded at the agreement. The started talking all together about what else they would be learning after the normal classes and studies.  
  
"The other things that you will be learning (with the staff transformation) will take months. It isn't like the defence or anything like that. This is things that I learned 50 years AFTER I graduated out of Hogwarts. You three are blessed with the very old power carried down during years, and years of time and families. I will show you how to control then in the event that something will happen." Dumbledore exampled.  
  
As Dumbledore finished talking the students eyes lit up with excitement. The all knew that it was all going to be the hardest work that they would ever face within Hogwarts. The Weasley family come around and hugged all three, knowing and thinking what they were thinking.   
  
After They were through talking they all stepping out of Hospital Wing with a limping Ron by their side.  
  
"Why, is Ron still hurt Prof?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Even though Ron looks all right his body his still repairing itself, just like those things muggle's use...Machines, they repair themselves. Ron is doing the same." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Ron I am so glad and proud of you son. This year you became Prefect, your grades are nearly perfect. Harry the same with you of course. You two may always get into trouble but finally you use your heads for something useful." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
Harry and Ron blushed as they walked down the hall thinking about their grades and what other surprises they would discover this year...Good or Bad...  
  
By the time they got back to the Great Hall it was time for the near to last class of the day. Transfiguration was worse for the first time in Harry's life at Hogwarts. It seemed that Prof McGonagall was still mad about him missing the meeting. She called on him for almost every question even though Hermione had her hand up everyone time she asked a question.  
  
After the boring and rather harsh time in Transfiguration, they had one other class to go. Which was the most boring of "any" class in all of Hogwarts. While they were walking to Divition without Hermione. They saw Dumbledore talking to Prof McGonagall outside her class.  
  
"I almost forgot to be happy! I am the new Keeper of Gryffindor." Ron said proudly.  
  
"Ron how could you ever forget to be happy?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I don't know really...Just so much going on at one time...I just plain forgot..." Ron replied.  
  
After the conversation ended the trio headed back up stairs. They decided that they would go listen in to Dumbledore and McGonagall's conversation...  
  
"They saw so much power at such young ages...It is truly amazing how mature they are...Do you think they would be interested in being in the order of the phoenix?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"You are right Albus but I still think even with your training and they mature states, they are too young to be in the order...Who knows what will happen? I don't know if all the danger and excitement would be too much for them to handle." McGonagall replied.  
  
"For our sakes and theirs, I hope your wrong about this...I will mention it to them in one moment..." Dumbledore said sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"How will you Albus? They are most likely up in their common room by now...unless...They are being nosey once again and listening to this conversation." Prof McGonagall said while looking around for the kids.  
  
As she ended her sentence, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out from the corner. They looked like they were in a candy story when the heard about the order of the phoenix.  
  
"Now you three...I don't think it is safe for you to join the Order of the Phoenix..." Prof McGonagall trailed off.  
  
"Hermione I would like you to show me your power please.... I would like to see it once." Dumbledore asked.  
  
As she did try, she could only get a hint of glitter around her, for one second she shined then it faded away. She became sad and confused at the same time; she looked despresly at Dumbledore for answers.  
  
"As I thought, I knew that would happen. You see, your power to save Ron was great but for some reason Ron's power came out explosively. He has not used his full power. I know that much, anyway, his power was so great because of his very powerful dislike of Malfoy and his friendship for Harry. The two opposite feelings connected and caused his outburst of power. You wanted to save Ron from his death, so your power leaped out just a little so you could save him...You didn't use your full force, so it became engulfed in a semi-dormant state." Dumbledore replied to the helpless look.  
  
"That means that Hermione will have to work hard to awaken her powers. I know that Ron and Harry with be there at her side helping her along her this rocky path." Dumbledore said.  
  
As the group understood what there task ahead, they set new goals and started walking up to the common room. Suddenly Sirus started walking down the hall to the classroom with a snowly white owl on his arm, humming every step of the way.  
  
"Well isn't this a happy and surprised group right here. Well this is a surprise also...I see Ron has finally gotten a girlfriend." Sirus said winking at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Cut it out Sirus. Hey, it is Hedwig!" Harry said with excitement.  
  
"Yes that it is, while I was coming here I decided to bring him with buckbeak and me so we would have some more company. I heard something about the Order of the Phoenix around here." Sirus said now becoming ever more so serious.  
  
"We were talking about letting the group into the Order Of The Phoenix...Did you know that Sirus is in the order? Harry and Ron, both your fathers were and are within the Order of the Phoenix?" Dumbledore replied with questions.  
  
"There were in the order? Wow Harry our dad's in the Order Of the Phoenix...Hey wait, what is the Order of the Phoenix anyway? I mean what does it stand for or fight against?" Ron questioned.  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix stands for justice against Voldermort and anything evil. It was originally put together by the MOM then we took it over with just some of the bravest wizards and witches within it. Although I am not sure how Sirus got in to the Order" Dumbledore responded to Ron's question with a wink at Sirus.  
  
"Yes I remember how I got into the order; I bribed Harry's dad into begging Dumbledore to letting me in." Sirus said making everyone laugh.  
  
As the laughter died down everyone started thinking about the growing powers of each person. Also when would Voldemort attack the school, this time they would not hide, this time they would stand in fight. Dumbledore feared that this fight was indeed going to be the last fight Voldemort or anyone would have for sometime...  
  
They would be put into the order with some surprises along the way...  
  
"This is so cool! I can hardly control myself." Ron said while making his eyes glow from brown to green.  
  
"Ron calm down...But you should keep the eye color I like it." Hermione said making Ron blush.  
  
After Ron's blushing session, Dumbledore began to start a conversation about each part that the Guardians and the Prophet have themselves. Ron began to advance upon Harry and shake his hand and give him a quickly manly hug.  
  
"Harry don't worry, me and Hermione will protect you. I will protect you most importantly." Ron said with a reassuring handshake.  
  
"That's right Harry, Ron is right, he is the main protector he will protect you no matter what happens. Don't worry he knows who is friend and who is foe so nothing dangerous would happen to any friends. Hermione is also a protector but she is what people call the "mage healer". She protects you with her powers but her main purpose is to help by healing. Since Hermione and Ron are "involved" Ron would share some of her healing powers and Hermione will do the same with Ron's powers. That doesn't mean they will get weaker. The only it means is that they will grow even stronger." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Wow I would never think that Ron would be more mature and a leader of this group. He is never serious." Mr. Weasley said now coming into the conversation.  
  
"Dad...Cut it out..." Ron replied blushing...  
  
"Yes Arthur he is but since he has been doing good in his grades I might add he has been acting like an adult through out the year just like Harry. Hermione as always acted like an adult to keep the boys in line." Dumbledore said while winking at Hermione.  
  
"That is very amazing, I bet he isn't such an adult when is comes to food just like his old man." Sirus said while patting Arthur on the back.  
  
"Now thats a true fact Sirus." Arthur announced.  
  
"Ron, now mostly all members of the order are here. There are only about 3 other people within the order that aren't here...One person that was in the order but we will not going into that subject at the moment. After your classes tomorrow I will call all of you to my office to talk more about this subject. It is getting late and I think there has been too much excitement tonight already." Dumbledore said with a fatherly tone.  
  
As everyone split up, Sirus hugged Harry and shook Ron and Hermione's hands. As they went back up for a good night's rest the two lovebirds and rapped around each other. When Hermione and Ron kissed and said there goodbyes, Harry and Ron went up stairs for goodnights sleep... 


	8. Qudditch and A Dangerious Omen

Chapter 8: Qudditch and The Dangerious Omen  
  
The next morning as usual, Hedwig came flying into the open windowsill. She slowly hovered over Harry's bed until she decided she wanted company and woke him up from his peaceful slumber. When he woke up the only think he saw was a blur, he quickly put his glasses on and proceeded to play with Hedwing.  
  
"Hedwig no matter where I go, I am never tired of seeing you" Harry said with delightment.  
  
He proceeded to kiss Hedwig on her head and put her back into her cage with the door open for later flying around Hogwarts. By the time this action was complete Ron was already up and getting ready for school without a sound.  
  
"Oh gosh Harry, you and Hedwig can never be apart for long. That is a good thing, I wish Pig was like that." Ron said.  
  
"Your right Ron and I hope Hedwig and me always stay that way." Harry replied within a rub on Hedwig's neck.  
  
As the two boys got dressed and ran down stairs into the common room, they saw Hermione waiting for them as usual. With a friendly greeting, hug, and a kiss to Ron, they group went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When everyone was seated within the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up and started to speak.  
  
"Students as you know, it is nearly the middle of November and we haven't started talking about O.W.L's or our beloved game of Qudditch. It has been decided that Qudditch will start at the end of November. I have only one last thing to say to our captains. Practice your minds, bodies, and souls. Remember Qudditch isn't all about movement." Dumbledore announced as he was sitting down.  
  
At the sound of Qudditch, Harry's eyes became so bright that they would light the night's sky. One of his main loves was Qudditch. He was great at the sport and loved the game itself. He was waiting to see what skills Ron had and waited to be like Oliver Wood and drag the team out at midnight to practice. Everything in the sport were like diamonds to him.  
  
"Oh man Harry, we have Qudditch practices...This will be great...this year we will win the cup once again and it will be even better for me because I made the team." Ron said to the gazing Harry.  
  
"Oh man Ron, people can tell that we are best friends. You can read my mind as well as protect me." Harry said as Ron and Harry made a corny "high five".  
  
"You guys are so corny and stupid. I don't even know why I am here." Hermione said shaking her head.  
  
"You are here because we love each other, and Harry is out best friend in the world." Ron said blinking his eyes girlishly.  
  
"Yes I am, don't be mean to your "best friend". Harry said while copying Ron.  
  
At the point Ron "finally" said that he loved her, she turned as red as a rose and hug and kissed Ron continuously. At this site everyone in the Great Hall looked over until Ron should his Green. Dumbledore started to walk over and Hermione "happy as ever" went to meet him.  
  
"Prof I wish to talk to Prof Mcgonagall for one moment please?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Why yes you can Hermione, I understand "girl talk" go ahead." Dumbledore said in an understanding voice.  
  
As Hermione ended the conversation, she continued to walk towards Prof McGonagall, as she avoided Prof Snape's on looking stares.  
  
"Prof McGonagall, I feel like I am the luckiest girl in the world right now. I feel that way at least. I was wondering what do I do from this point in my relationship with Ron?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione you are a very smart girl, you will know what to do by his actions. Always remember do ask him about any problems that you have, don't be afraid to ask him anything...That is if you trust him that much" Prof McGonagall said while winking.  
  
"You know Prof, your right I should be honest with Ron if this is ever going to work. Thank you for that well needed information. You're a lifesaver to me." Said Hermione while backing up into the exit.  
  
As she proceeded to skip along happily back to the table everyone continually looked at her until Ron started staring back at them for the signal to stop. When she finally arrived at her table, everyone questioned her until her faithful boyfriend Ron gave them the "death stare".  
  
As the morning came and gone everyone went along in the normal manner until Harry just started whispering during Transfiguration about how he would love a nice game of Qudditch right about now. Suddenly while him and Ron were laughing and whispering during Prof McGonnagal's important class, she caught them and easily attracted attention to them.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley I see that you have more important discussions then rather listening to my lesson?" Asked a rather angry Prof McGonnagal.  
  
"We are sorry Ms McGonnagal we will pay attention." They said in unison.  
  
Prof Mcgonnagal wasn't happy at all, at this moment she calmed down but still wanted to make examples out of both of them. As they saw, she wasn't in a good mood this day.  
  
"Well, both you and Mr. Potter will see me after class so we can talk about this little interruption." Bellowed Prof McGonnagal.  
  
They listened and proceeded to pay attention during the rest of the class. Also having some laughs when Neville tried to transfigure himself into a mouse but made a mistake and changed his ears into tails. Everyone laughed at this act; even McGonnagal grinned at this event. Neville however looked broken hearted because he knew he was mostly squib. "Squibs are magically born but can't perform it themselves". Neville got depressed but on the other have, became even more determined to perform this spell correctly.  
  
He closed his eyes after looking at the spell, then recited the spell over and over again. Suddenly he disappeared from sight. Everyone thought that he had gone somewhere else, but when they got up from their seats and went over, they found that he was a mouse on the floor jumping up and down in celebration. Everyone congratulated Neville on changing into an animal. There was only the problem of changing back to his normal self.  
  
He leap up to the table looking for the spell to reverse this. Once he found it, he came down and threw his body on his wand and thought to himself. Just as he did, a spark came out of his wand and lit his body up while he started to morph back into himself.  
  
"Well-done Neville, 40 points to Gryffindor for you experience". Said an excited Prof McGonnagal.  
  
There would be another laugh when Neville turned around to back to his seat and found a rather large mouse-tail sticking out of his pants. To stop the laughter McGonnagal hummed a few phrases and made the tail disappear. Once the class was ended everyone climbed up from their confrontable chairs and marched on to the door.  
  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley aren't you forgetting something?" Asked Prof McGonnagal in a motherly tone.  
  
"Both of you need to be taught a lesson about paying attention. You will sit here and practice your transfiguring magic and I will get you something to eat." Prof McGonnagal said while performing a magical summoning command.  
  
Harry and Ron indeed paid for their mistake in class by trying to transfigure a cup into a mouse. To say the least it didn't turn out very pretty at all. The cup had a tail and it kept shaking around yelling, but as time when on Harry and Ron got the spell underhand as they did Prof Mcgonnagal was standing at the door way clapping very quietly.  
  
"Well it seems that you have finally learned your lesson. I suppose in the future you will pay attention, now wont you boys?" boomed Prof McGonagall  
Not expecting an answer.  
  
As the pair of troublemakers made their way down the hall, Harry made an unprepairable comment.  
  
"You know Ron; you have been studying very hard this whole year. What in the world has gotten into you?  
  
Ron didn't want to tell Harry the reason that we was really studying up on spells from all of the pervious years, but by the look placed on Harry's face, he wanted to know the correct and honest answer and he wanted it right at this moment.  
  
"I will tell you want you want to know. I have been doing all of this massive studying because of the simple fact of trouble." Ron replied.  
  
This answer confused Harry for a minute, just by passing the oblivious about him and the event he has been in for 5 years. He kept thinking until he finally found an answer for the word "trouble" Ron used.  
  
"Well you know that you don't have to study to help protect me, even though your my protector you don't have to do anything special...I mean really you don't, remember as long as Dumbledore is here Voldermort isn't going to step foot inside these walls." Harry said simply, but remember the name he just said, he stepped back a bit.  
  
"As you can see, I am already studying and I did not shake at the call of Voldermort's name. I am studying to better my grades also, I think we can retake the OWLS if we had a bad grade. I have talked to Dumbledore about this and he has agreed with me. We will be ready to face Voldermort, should anything happen this year." Ron said with a tone of leadership in his voice.  
  
Harry and Ron had now realized that they have been growing up without noticing. They may have been growing up but they hadn't forgotten to play some tricks during their years at hogwarts. Their continuous trouble making and dangerous events have made them very popular among the whole school. They were living day by day until this year...This year has been a peaceful one.... So far, but who knows...  
  
"Harry I think that we have practiced enough for one day, what do ya think?" Ron shouted with food peaces flying about.  
  
"I think that you're right, this training is killing me. What do you think Hermione?" Said an experated Harry.  
  
"I think that we need to study and practice more and more everyday. You know that was my answer so I don't know why you asked me." Replied a rather "muffed" Hermione.  
  
"Calm down Hermione! We will practice some more if you would like, please don't go psycho on us. We are too tired to fight back at all" said Ron, who was now trying to over shout Hermione.  
  
They all gathered up their things and proceeded to walk towards DADA. When they arrived at the doorway, they found themselves covering their ears at the sound of baby mandrakes. When Prof. Remus found the three late arrivals at the door, he instantly threw them 3 pairs of ear covers so that they wouldn't pass out from the noise. He begged them to close the door so that he could cover up the mandrakes and begin to talk about them.  
  
He covered up the baby with some dirt to muffle the sound of the yowl. He started to talk about the different sides of mandrakes and those special powers that they hold within their destructive voices.  
  
"Now class after we have all experienced how powerful a "baby" mandrake can be. These creations can be used for good or evil, even though they don't have a prefence of their own. They simple fact that a pure and well-built mandrake can split a man's skull is good enough for the dark arts users to jump upon this chance." Prof Remus exclaimed.  
  
"The Mandrake's power does not stop right there. It's "juices" can counter they petrify spell. It is even argued over that they power of a full-grown male mandrake can reflect powerful spells back at it's caster." Remus explained to the wondering faces around the room.  
As he kept explaining and continuing his lesson, they time started to just fly by. Harry loved this because of the simple fact he had time for lunch and to practice Qudditch. Qudditch was one of the loves of Harry's life, the game had simple rules but was very hard to focus on with all over playing flying by you with amazing speed. It was almost the start of the Qudditch season and thankfully the first team Harry had to face was the Slytherins. He wanted some more revenge on Malfoy for always talking about him and his friends behind or in front of them.  
  
As he was walking towards the Great Hall, he spotted Professor Dumbledore smiling and gesturing to come forth towards him. Harry walked him to the teacher's table as Dumbledore proceeded to speak.  
  
"Qudditch matches will be held today and all the classes will be canceled for the rest of the day. I just wanted to let you know first since I know you will be a great captain." Dumbledore whispered with a wink.  
  
As Harry found out this information his mind sparked up a great idea of new plays that would be just great for the team. They first person he would talk to about Qudditch would be Ron, Ron loved Qudditch as much as Harry and he knew that Ron would understand his plays and would add anything that was needed into them. He causally walked back to his team table and started talking right away.  
  
"I just heard from Dumbledore that classes will be cancelled and that Qudditch will be starting today! That isn't all, we are the first time to play and it is against the Slytherins. We will kill them so fast with Ron as our keeper. They have no chance of winning." Announced Harry making Ron blush.  
  
This was heard by the Slytherins, which make rage erupt within them, and they started blasting curses upon the Gryffindors. This started up a casting war between the to houses. Harry and Ron thought that they should stop this but by the look upon Dumbledore's face they now "knew" they should. They once again jumped between the two tables and reflected the spells back at their casters. Once the battle was over and the counter spells where unleashed, Ron and Harry went back to talking about the Qudditch matches...  
  
In the Afternoon...  
  
At the Qudditch pitch the whole school was in an uproar about the first game of the season. The two best teams in the school facing off first. This indeed was going to be a great game.  
  
"Captains shake hands like gentlemen." Madame Hooch commanded.  
  
Harry and Malfoy shook hands "as hard as they could". They finally let go and went to their respective sides. As the game started off everyone was now looking down at their head announcer. His name is Lee Jordan "Fred and George's best friend". He sat down will about a million eyes upon him wait for his voice to be boomed upon the crown of people.  
  
"Well-come to this first game of Qudditch ladies and gentlemen! Our first match of the season will consist of the Gryffindor's verses the Slytherins"  
  
Boo's and yells explored from either side of the extremely large outdoor area. The game how now begun. The Gryffindor's took and commanding leader in the beginning of the match. The Slytherins used their dirty tricks to gain a foul and 30 points. Within 30 minutes of the game the score now stated   
  
Gryffindor - 120  
Slytherins - 90  
  
Harry and Malfoy were not speeding around nor catching any snitches, but they were fighting each other within mid air!   
  
"I am shamed of both of the teams! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! This is only the first game...All of you stop acting like children and play a FAIR GAME" Bellowed Hooch  
  
Everyone gave a saddened nod and continued to play the game fairly. In the hour mark the Gryffindor's were up my 70 points and they were jumping ahead very quickly. Harry and Malfoy seemed to lower their fighting to a minimum and started looking for the snitch. Harry sighted the snitch first and took off on his classic firebolt as fast as he could. Malfoy wasn't too far behind and was determined to keep up to Harry as best he could.   
  
Not long did it take Harry to get his fingers near the snitch, did Malfoy knock him away. This completion kept going on for 10 more minutes until Harry let go of his broom "A daring act" and flipped over to finally get the snitch, leaving Malfoy angry and ready to attack.   
  
After Harry was attached back upon his broom he quickly came down to greet and hug his teammates and all of the gryffindor's. When everyone was talking...The sky suddenly darkened only around the Qudditch area  
  
Harry knew something was up and before he could say anything, Hermione and Ron were at his side with their powers at the ready...They were ready for battle and they were not going to die without taking someone with them.... A darkly figure appeared.  
  
This figure was not like anything Harry had ever seen, this person "maybe a person" was glowing a sickly green and had a rather unpleasant smile upon him. His only words were, "They final day will at last be at hand for the Prophet, We will see who holds the might for victory...." 


	9. Training Days

Chapter 9: Training Days  
  
Ever since the fearful day at the Qudditch field, the trio has been watching theirs and each other's backs even more careful then before. With their lacking in the power training department, they are now worried that the school will be caught off guard by an unknown and powerful force. As usual, Hermione as be throwing her "I told you so's" all around the school. Harry and Ron have heard enough of Hermione's talking, but Ron hasn't pushed it really far since after all, she is his girlfriend. As the School went on, the days seem to go quicker "without trouble" that is. Before anyone knew it, it was almost Christmas and Ron was stressing out about one key component he had forgotten.  
  
"Oh God no! I have forgotten to get Hermione something for Christmas! I am so dead, Harry please help me!" Ron hollered with extreme depression.  
  
As Ron was running around, Harry was watching him closely and decided to do the best thing possible to help his troubled best friend. He elevated his hand slowly and slapped the hell out of him very fast and hard. That was the only he could think of at the moment and he waited upon him for a reaction.  
  
"Harry, that hurt so much! Thanks man I needed that a lot. Now I need to buy Hermione a present before Christmas comes." Ron explained.  
  
"It's ok Ron; anytime you want a slap in the face I am here for you man." Harry said with a chuckle.  
  
"I think that I will stay away from the slaps from now on. It was great while it lasted but I think you just gave me a little brain damage." Ron replied.  
  
Both boys laughed loudly at the image of giving Ron brain damage. As the loud laughter began to quiet down, Ron started thinking about what he could afford and wish to get for Hermione. He sat down at desk within the common room, he kept thinking about what would best describe his feelings for Hermione. At that moment an idea struck his head as fast as lighting.  
  
"I have an idea for the present Harry! Lets roll down to Hogsmeade as soon as possible." Expressed Ron  
"When is the next trip there before I go running off"?  
  
"It is tomorrow, so we have to be ready to go after D.A.D.A" replied Harry.  
  
As the two boys made a silent agreement Hermione came strolling into the common room as if she was on q.   
She walked along quietly with a little hint of a smile upon her face. She kissed the now stunned Ron and walked up to her dorm as slow as possible (enjoying this site). When she was out of the room, Ron snapped out of his trance and began to talk about what just happened along with Harry.  
  
"It seems that she knows what we were thinking or she has been talking to Prof McGonagal again. I hope she hasn't done both of those things." Said a now worried Ron.  
  
"Calm down Ron, you are going to go bald before you know it with all that stress going on." Said Harry with a smirk on his face.  
  
When Ron "finally" calmed down, Harry waited for Hermione to come down as Ron screamed up her dorm for her to walk with him down to Breakfast. After the fight the couple had, they all went down stairs to have some breakfast. When Harry turned the corner, he saw someone unexpected that was now smiling at him from afar.   
  
It was Ms. Cho Chang herself. She seemed to be smiling at Harry like there was no tomorrow, while her little friends were whispering and giggling in the background. She slowly walked up to Harry to make conversation. Harry looked to his friends for help as they themselves walked away with a look of "your on your own buddy". As she began to walk over, Harry became immensely nervous. He knew that she was closing in and that he couldn't act like a moron and run away, he figured he had to take this challenge head on.  
  
"H-H-H-ello Harry, how are you doing today?" Asked an obviously nervous Ms. Chang.  
  
As Cho spoke those few words, Harry's heart felt like it was going to drop down towards his feet at that very second. He was looking at the ground as she spoke; he looked up at her and slowly opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"How are you doing today Cho?" Harry asked in a higher tone then intended.  
  
"I am rather sulky, but I was just wondering maybe...Do you want to maybe "hang out" one day?" Asked a shy Cho Chang.  
  
As this question, Harry's whole body froze at the thought of Ms. Cho Chang asking him to "hang out" sometime. Harry tried to think very fast on how to act "cool" and not a geek in front of Cho.  
  
"That would be good, when do you think we should hang out?" Harry replied.  
  
"Anytime you would like to, I have to get going Harry but I am glad that we could talk" Cho shyly said.  
  
As she walked away to discuss the details of that event, Harry felt like a new man, ready to take on everything that was thrown at him. As he started on his journey to meet up with Ron and Hermione, he saw Prof Dumbledore looking at him. He smiled at Harry; he walked to the teacher's table as he and Harry parted ways. As Harry arrived at the table, he saw all of the guys smiling at him in appration; all of the girls at the table were giggling and winking at him.  
  
"Stop that you all! It is making me very nervous." Shouted Harry.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, it will be over maybe in a month. But you have some thinking to do about some unnamed girl around here." Said Ron as he also winked at Harry.  
  
"Stop it all of you, Harry is just talking to a girl is that a big deal!?!" Loudly announced Hermione.  
  
At this point the whole table was in silence over what was just said. The only person to laugh now was Harry himself as he carefully sat down at the table. As everyone came out of his or her shocked glances, Harry was still smiling at the mean Hermione. Before you knew it the table now attracted attention at the Slytherins, they started yelling at one another. Back and forth they went, all times with wands at the ready. Harry and Ron knew what time it was "Again" and decided to kill the argument once and for all.   
  
Harry and Ron proudly rose from their seats and looked at Dumbledore. He gave them the signal to end this before it became anymore dangerous. As they friends jumped up, they spells started flying from table to table. Ron started at the Gryffindor table but something wasn't right about his powers either...  
  
Hermione could see that something was wrong with Ron and tried to rush into the light blazing battle to help him. At this point Dumbledore rushed over to the Gryffindor table to stop her. He put one hand on her shoulder and just gave these few words...  
  
"There is no need for you to help, they both need to learn and lesson in training. You will learn a lesson from this also." Dumbledore quietly said to Hermione.  
  
As Harry and Ron jumped into action the firepower started up like clockwork. Blasts came from 2 different directions. Harry and Ron started canceling the blasts but as soon as Harry peered over to Ron he looked like he was about to pass out. Ron picked up the pace and decided to take out his wand. He started using both his guardian powers and his regular powers. This only offered little defensive powers. As he was fading he launched out one more defense spell and passed out flat on his face.  
  
At this point Harry knew he and his friend should get back to his table. Strangely enough, Harry didn't feel weaken at all but he didn't want to take the chance of getting blasted from 10 different spells at one time. Dumbledore slowly made his way through the chaos and said one spell very fast and all of the lights stopped. He started yelling at the 2 feuding tables and took away 50 points from each. He then proceeded to walk over to Ron and start speaking very slowly so that the dazed and highly weaken Ron could understand.  
  
"Ron I am sorry that you had to learn this way, but you had to learn your lesson about training these powers." Said Dumbledore in a fatherly voice.  
  
"Meet me in my office after Ron recovers. He will recover very fast, so it shouldn't take you long at all." Dumbledore said as he walked off towards his office.   
  
Dumbledore was right of course. Ron recovered within an hour he was back to normal with only his pride badly hurt. He wouldn't even talk to Hermione about his problems, he just headed up towards Dumbledore's office and entered the amazing room.  
  
"Professor, I would like to start training again and as soon as possible if that is good with you." Ron said.  
  
"Harry and Hermione would you please excuse Ron and me for a moment we would like to talk in private?" Dumbledore requested before responding to Ron.  
  
As he spoke Harry and Hermione got the idea very quickly and exited the room very quickly.  
  
"Now that they have left, Ron it is clear that you are the one who has the hardest responsibility within the group. You guard Harry and his life and of course Hermione. It would be the best interest that we get you training with Harry and Hermione again. You can either agree or I can force you too, either way we are going to start this back up again." Requested Dumbledore in a stern voice.  
  
"I do agree to start training again, I do not want Hermione or Harry to worry about my personal heath. I just don't want to pass out again, I felt weak and helpless to Harry when that happened, it was a strange feeling. I will not go into details but lets just say this, I don't want that happening again." Said Ron understandingly.  
  
As this little conversation was completed, Ron slowly walked out of the amazing room and walked down towards the common room. As he continued walking down the stairs he ignored everyone that was around, asking him questions. He went right pass Harry and Hermione who were now playing wizards chess. As he passed, their eyes followed his movements until he came to the boy's dorm door and proceeded to enter...  
  
This was new and strange to Hermione and Harry, they had never seen their friend acting in this manner. As Harry looked back at Hermione from the recent event, she gave him the signal to find out what was wrong with Ron. When he quickly arose he went right up to the dorm was targeted Ron and started blasting questions at him as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Ron, what is wrong with you?" Asked a concerned Harry.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with my Harry, I just had to have a one on one conversation with Dumbledore." muttered Ron.  
  
Harry could see that something was wrong even though Ron was giving him the old "shove off" trick. He decided to not push the conversation anymore that night. After the question and answer session, Harry quickly jumped into bed and was almost sleep when a sudden voice awoke him.  
  
"We are starting training tomorrow bright and early, after classes. We are not fooling around anymore, the thought of myself passing out while I am protecting you scares me, I am ordering this of you Harry you can try and tell me no all you want but it will get you know where. I am not saying this as your friend...I am saying this as your protector ." Ron announced with great leadership.  
  
As Harry heard this we quite understood the circumstands of the night. He gave a rather large amount of thought to this subject until the night got the best of him and he fell asleep.   
  
The next morning Harry woke up a lot earlier then usual and looked around at Ron's bed to see if he was still snoring. He was absent in his slumber, and at this fact Harry started searching around for Ron down in the common room, he was also absent from there. Harry could only think of 2 places that Ron would be.  
  
"There only leaves the Great Hall and the Qudditch field, I don't know what he would be doing there." Harry pondered to himself.  
  
He soon as Harry finished his thought he heard footsteps coming slowly towards the common room of Gryffindor hall. Ron appeared as though he has been in a major battle. He had battle scars everyone along the surface of his face and arms. Harry rushed toward his side and automatically started asking him questions.  
  
What happened to you Ron!?! You look like you barely escaped from death!" Harry roared throughout the common room.   
  
"Please quiet down Harry, I have just been doing a little training with Dumbledore and let's say I wanted things to get a little extreme and he agreed with me." Rom explained while stretching his arms and neck.   
  
As the two best friends started talking about what happened in the training, Hermione came down stairs (hearing the noise) and looked around for Ron like there was no tomorrow. The instant she found Ron, she rushed over to him kissing him vigorously. She only stopped when he pulled her off of him. He took one look at her crying eyes and started to explain to her and Harry what happened.  
  
"You should sit down because this will take a while." Ron warned. 


	10. Limit Break, Barriers Shattered

Chapter 10: Limit Break - Barriers Shattered  
  
As everyone sat down in a circle, Ron started to tell his story about training with Dumbledore. There were "ooh's" and "ahh's" from the so called "crowd". As Ron started talking, more and more people began to sit down and listen to what he had to say. In the meantime, people watched his arms as they still were showing the marks of burns, bruises, and scars. He decided to amaze the crowd even more by standing up and moving around. Which was a very bad idea on his part. As he stood, he nearly buckled under his own weight, and fell sideways into the wall.   
  
At that instant Harry and Hermione came to help him up. They looked at with deep concern as his face turned a deep crimson red. They could now tell that he was not feeling well. Harry helped to carry Ron over to the couch and set him down. As he did, Hermione pushed all of the audience away so that she could draw her attention back to Ron, he looked at her with great apperation and started talking to them about the events of his long day.   
  
He slowly started to speak to him in a frail voice.  
  
"Well the lessons are going good, I wanted him to be a little harder on me for better protection  
  
for Harry. I guess I wanted it hard, But he gave it to me a little too hard. I took it all like a man though." Said Ron with a slight grin.  
  
"You know that's it's dangerious to training with Dumbledore, I know he won't hurt you but of course Ron everyone knows he is extremely powerful." Said Hermione with a look of worry on her face.   
  
Harry looked at Ron with the same look of worry but with another expression coming out of his face. He had a look of "thank you" and appeartion. Harry was now wondering how much pain Ron endured to become stronger for "him". All of this work was for him, he is the main worry of everyone's problem. As if he was reading his thoughts, Ron looked right into Harry's eye and started to speak.  
  
"This isn't your fault Harry, like you had said countless times, you didn't chose this life, it was chosen for you. Hermione and I are your friends, we are sticking by you no matter what to help you make a better life for yourself." Said Ron with a look of deperision on his face.  
  
"Ron is right Harry, we will be there always. I didn't know Ron could be so open minded, even though I sometimes think he has no mind at all." Said Hermione while smiling at both Harry and Ron.   
  
Ron looked taken back at this comment, but seeing the smile on Hermione made him smile and kiss her. He now removed his attention from Hermione towards Harry once again. Ron had a sneaky smirk on his face and procedded to talk in a low voice to Harry.  
  
"So what about you and Cho, there buddy?" Questioned Ron.  
  
"Well...I really don't know, I haven't had the guts to go up to her and have a REAL conversation to her yet." Expressed Harry while blushing uncontrolably.  
  
"Well you better get to it Harry, you don't want her to get away do you?" Ron said with a wink.  
  
"If you don't worry she will walk away with a snap, I am glad me and Hermione got together, even though I was stupid my first 4 years. Harry you need to go right up and Cho and ask her to have a talk "alone" so you can get right down to the subject and don't forget to ask her how she feels first." Said Ron with a brotherly look upon his face.   
  
"Ron that is the best advice I have heard you give ever in my years of knowing you, I am truly proud of you." Hermione accounced with her arm resting on his shoulder.   
  
Ron started blushing right away. Ron continued his story about training and started asking Hermione and Harry questions about their training.  
  
"When are you going to come with me to train with Dumbledore? Are you two training yourself's everyday while I am away?" Asked a rather now worried Ron.  
  
"Yes we have off and on, but your right Ron we should be up there with you training hard with Dumbledore, we need the training." Hermione replied, speaking for Harry and herself.   
  
Harry felt rather sad, he knew that he wasn't practicing nearly as much as he should have been. He now realized what mistake he had made my not practicing, he was putting more stress on Ron to focus and make his powers stronger. His head was now down into his chest and he was starting to give off a sence of sadness in his expressions. As Ron was telling the crowd about his battle wounds, he looked over to the now sad Harry and halted on his story telling and called it for.  
  
"That will be all for today people, I have to do something right now...I will tell you more tomorrow." Ron said with a smile.  
  
As the crowd disipated Ron turned his body towards Harry and grabbed his hair so that his eyes would meet Harry's. He could see the sadness and now the anger in his eyes from what Ron had just done. Ron lets go of Harry's hair and stood up, Ron now had a look of anger and discipline in his eyes and voice as he spoke to Harry.  
  
"Harry I see the anger in your eyes, but I also see the sadness. I know you haven't been training as much as you should, but I do not need to tell you something that you already know. We are doing this for you, the most important thing is that you need to do this for yourself. Everyone knows from one stand point what kind of life you have had to endure from you telling us. You need to come with me right now up to Dumbledore's office because I need you to experence something first hand..." Ron announced as he trailed off.  
  
Harry did not speak, he stood up and followed Ron outside of the common room with the onlookers just staring at him as he walked past them. Hermione attemped to follow but Ron just gave a stern look and she stopped were she stood. As they walked up to the 5th floor, Harry started to wonder what Ron ment when he said "experence something first hand" Harry started thinking about what that meant.  
  
Harry started getting more and more worried as Ron and himself traveled up the moving stairs towards Dumbledore's office. Harry's worry reached a peak as he looked over and saw complete anger on Ron's face as they reached the stone creatures on the sides of the office.   
  
"ButterBeer, and Beans." Said Ron.  
  
As he said those words the creatures leapt aside and Ron procedded to walk up the stair well towards the inner sentium of Dumbledore's office. As he walked in. Dumbledore stood there as if he was waiting for their arrival. He looked at Harry with an expression that said "get ready to rumble". Ron turned towards Harry and stepped aside. Dumbledore walked up to Harry and started speaking through his half mood glasses.  
  
"Well Harry, I want you to tell me straight foreward. Have you been training yourself as much as were suppose to?" Asked Dumbledore with concern.  
  
"No I haven't Prof. I am sorry, but I haven't, I have made progress but seeing you train with Ron as made me sorry that I haven't been doing the training correctly. Ever since that meeting with Voldermort I have felt that he has the power of the Prophets within him as well. I thought that couldn't stand up to him because he is much more powerful then me. I hope that this can be corrected...I wish to train with you and Ron also." Harry replied with a tear in his eye.  
  
With this now put out into the open, Ron and Dumbledore looked at each other and smiled. Harry knew that they would drive him crazy with training everyday. They started right away with Harry facing Ron in a power battle, Ron won of course the first time. Harry flipped two times and landed on his butt and looked surprised at Ron.   
  
"Do you think all that training I have been doing, didn't make me stronger? Get up Harry lets try this again" Said Ron in a drill instructor voice.  
  
Ron looked like a stern teacher that would never stop until his student completed the task. He would never give up on himself but most importantly, Ron would never give up on Harry, he had to make him stronger and show him, this isn't just about him being in danger, this is about him fighting for himself...Standing up to evil, not being shielded away from it.   
  
Harry got angry because he didn't stand a chance of facing Voldermort if he couldn't at least compete with Ron. He rose from the ground, his anger at it's peak, he started glowing bright gold that could like up the whole castle. Ron started smiling, he knew this was it. Even though Harry hadn't training a lot, he was blazing with energy and rage. Ron's power became so extreme he blasted a hole in the ground when his energy started raising. He was littery floating above the hole and signaled for Harry to attack him. Harry's energy pushed him from the ground as if he was flying and he speeded towards Ron with all his might...He blasted a "Dracos Inflmare" spell at Ron. As he conjured the spell, it formed into a real dragon and shot straight towards Ron with the heat of the sun.   
  
Ron killed the dragon with a spear through the head. He stepped back down to the ground and charged towards harry with ice serpent for back up, Ron went down and rolled under Harry as the ice serpent rammed into Harry's chest and blow him back. At this point Dumbledore created an area so that his personal items wouldn't be ruined. The magical area protected aginst every magic the power the boy's could conjure up. As the ice creature disappeared, Hermione came rushing into the office with a look of totally horror that rested upon her face.  
  
She ran over to Dumbledore for an sign of explination. He looked at her with a smile on his face and turned back to watch the training that still raged on within his office. Hermione gazed at the battlefield with worry, she saw her two best friends creating and conjuring spells that she had never seen before, Harry of course was doing it because of his power taking over, which allowed the acient magic to be brought forth. Ron accually knew some spells and was trying his hardest, not to beat Harry but to bring his power out in a short amount of time.   
  
Ron's power was not at the peak because of his recent training with Dumbledore, but he gave it his all and never stopped pushing Harry to his limits. This was for his own good, to make him realize that it is time, he will make a stand right here and now, this was the turning point...To show people that he could really fight and not have them under estimate him at all.  
  
Ron stood up right behind Harry and turned around as quick as lighting. Harry caught Ron off guard with a kick to the head that sent him back to the ground. Ron jumped up and backed away from Harry, this was it, this was the turning point of Harry and his power, Ron was standing back doing something that Harry had never seen before, He was putting his plam's straight out into the air while magical energy seemed to spiral around them. Plants started to grow right out of the ground and spin faster and faster around Ron. The roots and vines started glowing darker and brighter...on and on for what seemed like a hour. The roots started to form together to resemple a wall...All of the magical energy become fused with the wall, the wall changed form into a cannon like structure and fired right at Harry's heart.  
  
Harry looked like he had seen Voldermort right in front of him with his wand in Harry's face. Harry froze for moments before he finally looked right up at Ron and took a defensive stance. His hands where in front of his chest, as he was doing so, his whole body started to glow a fiery gold. His shield was up, his legs strong, he was ready to face Ron's amazing attack head on, he wanted to test the power within himself and see what his limits really are.  
  
"I will never give up, if I can't stand up aginst Ron's attack, how will I be able to stand a chance aginst Voldermort? I will never give up.....Never!" Harry yelled as the giant green light blazed toward him at amazing speed.  
  
As he yelled, something snapped inside of his and his glow expaned to greater heights and focused itself towards to blast to meet it head on and half way towards Harry. The two lights met each other and battled it out until there was a winner. Harry's power overwhelmed Ron's blast and shot straight towards Ron. Ron looked scared and put his hands up for resistance, his strength wasn't enough and flew back into the protective shield that Dumbledore created.   
  
Ron stood up and looked at Dumbledore, they smiled at each other and looked at Harry. He walked towards Harry and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. He began to speak and Dumbledore's shield become to disappear.   
  
"That was good Harry, I knew if I pushed you far enough that you would bring out the power within yourself to the fullest extent. You didn't want to give up and that anger and will boosted your power up enough to break through it's "power barrier" that held it back." Ron said with a weakening smile.  
  
"What is this "power barrier" and I always want to thank you for the "tough love" I didn't know that you gained that much power is such a short amount of time." Said Harry with a smile of appearation.  
  
"It is a balance of magical power and what your body can withstand...Your power limit has been shattered, this means that your body and energy have fused together so they are apart of each other." Ron said.  
  
"So, how will this training work? we will have to include Hermione in this, she is and will always be an important part of this." Ron asked looking out for Hermione's welfare.  
  
"Well, when you train, you will show an extreme amount of effort and she will be there to help heal both of you and Ron will train with her once in a while, however not putting out as much power as he has shown Harry today of course. We don't want her to get hurt." Dumbledore explained  
  
"Well everything is explained and now we just have to work this extra hard training into our classes...Maybe after school if we don't have Quidditch practice...That reminds me of something Prof. When are the Qudditch games starting up again? You never really said anything about canceling them." Asked Ron.  
  
"Well we have just been canceling the practices because of the Voldermort sighting, people still belieave that Voldermort hasn't returned and we don't want to throw around ideas of what people saw on the pitch on that day. Even if people did belieave what they saw...No one would belieave them in the first place if they decided to tell them. We would have to form a plan on how to into introuduce him to the public so to say." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Your right, we wouldn't want chaos going around the school." Ron replied  
  
"We better get back to training, we only have 20 minutes before you have to go to Double Potions if I am correct. I will start in a formation, it will be a 4 way training session. Hermione will defend herself aginst spells using her regular knowledge of defensive spells and lets see how we do, we will do this for everyone." Dumbledore announced  
  
Everyone agreed and then began practicing...One at a time spells started flying towards Hermione with lighting speed...One after another..she started yelling spells to defend herself. She saw the looks in Ron's and Harry's eyes and decided to run for it for a little bit. As the spells flew she closed her eyes and yelled "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Harry and Ron's wands flew from their hands on to the floor, while Dumbeldore's wand mirely wiggled as he gained complete control of it and procedded to mutter something towards Hermione while smiling. As bright white spell blasted towards Hermione as she yelled a spell.  
  
"Stupefy!" Bellowed Hermione.  
  
Her spelled was not aimed at Dumbledore but his spell. Dumbledore only looked upon his spell being forced away, he turned to Hermione (who was ready for any spells that came her way) and smiled. Harry and Ron looked upon the "magi battle" with a gaze of amazment, they yelled Accio! and their wands came flying back into their hands and they were once again ready for battle.  
  
"This training Ms. Granger to study how you hand multipul threats, there could be mutlipul death eaters around you, you have to focus on all so that you can defend yourself on equal grounds for all of them, no matter how power they might be, unless it was Voldermort himself." Dumbledore explained.  
  
The two boys rushed at Hermione with wands above their heads, ready to strike. Hermione looked at them with anger, she did a little swish and flick with her wand and formed a circle object that seemed to be a very powerful shield charm. As they rushed she yelled a disarming charm but it missed them both and they began blasting spells at her, one by one.   
  
"Locomotor Mortis!, Petrificus Totalus!, Reducio!" Harry yelled as he blasted 3 spells at Hermione.   
  
The spelled did have an effect, but only weakning the charm. The charm can become weaker as the glow fades away from it. Ron had a go at battling Hermione with little to no effect, be blasted the same spells which only weakened the shield. It was amazing, Hermione was really practicing her spells and she was very powerful for a 5th year student. Dumbledore stepped up the the plate *so to say*. Hermione gave a big swish and the shield began to glow brighter and brighter. Dumbledore gave a poke of his wand and stated a incantation.  
  
"Barrious Explaious!" He yelled.  
  
A red blast came out of his wand and headed towards Hermione's shield...The blast consumed the shield and then popped away with the shield, now leaving Hermione to rely on her real skills. At this point Dumbledore stopped the training and began to speak to all of them.  
  
"Very good training today, those spells you threw at Hermione were good but Hermione put more force into her spell then you did into both of your spells, concentrate on the tips of your wands more then the spells themselves, the tip is were the spells come into life, that is where they need to be the strongest. Shoot a spell at me then shoot it at me focusing on your tip of your wand..Ron." Dumbledore asked.   
  
Dumbledore put up a basic shield and jestured for Ron to fire. Ron fired a regular disarming charm at the shield, which only lowered the low a slight bit. Ron then tried to focus his mind upon the tip of his wand and tried the same spell again. The spell was emnormus and shot straight across the room. The shield burst into flames and Dumbledore was swept 3 feet backwards from the spell. Ron stood there looking amazed at what he had just done.   
  
"Well we are done with the training today, just like I have told you and Ron has shown you, anything is possible if you have the courage to try and fail. Remember, the greatest victories are made by first having the grestest mistakes." Dumbledore explained as he showed them out the door and down to the common room.  
  
As they walked out, they thanked Dumbledore and prepaired for more training by themselves and with Dumbledore...  
  
*Fade to Black* 


End file.
